Journal d'Evra Von
by Le Fake
Summary: Sur son lit de mort, Evra Von décide de faire un journal, comme le faisait Darren durant sa vie d'assistant au Cirque. Mais même si Evra raconte aussi sa vie, il parle aussi de ses amours... et confesse avoir aimé quelqu'un d'autre que sa femme.
1. Prologue

Voilà une fic à plusieurs chapitres.

Pour ce chapitre, seul Evra est présent. Pour la suite, je pense que vous ne verrez que Darren (mais bon, ils n'ont pas vécu seuls et reclus, donc sans doute Crepsley ou l'un des autres membres du Cirque pourrait faire son apparition).

Cette fic est une fic yaoi, donc ceux que la relation entre hommes rebutte, passez votre chamin. Car pour la suite, on passera à plus corsé.

Bonne lecture! (et n'oubliez pas les reviews please ^w^)

* * *

Ainsi, ma vie ne va pas tarder à s'achever. Elle n'a pas été si mal que ça en définitif. Je suis père de trois enfants... même si de vivant il n'en reste plus que 2. Paix à l'âme de Shancus. Mais je pense toujours à mes deux anges : Urcha (si tu lis ces lignes un jour : arrêtes donc de te torturer l'esprit avec le fait que tu ne sois pas un homme-serpent!) et à Lilia. Ils m'ont donné des petits-enfants merveilleux, et je ne les remercierai jamais assez pour ce bonheur incommensurable. Ma tendre Merla... jusqu'à la fin elle aura été près de moi. Je l'ai sincèrement aimée. Je mentirais en disant le contraire.

Mais aujourd'hui, je vais dire tout de même, que dis-je, avouer ce que j'ai caché à cette femme si aimante. Merla, ma douce, si ce journal te parvient un jour dans les mains, je t'en prie : ne le détruis pas. Je voudrais au contraire que tu le conserve précieusement. Car même s'il vous est un peu destiné, il est surtout adressé à quelqu'un... quelqu'un qui a été le véritable amour de ma vie. Je te connais Merla, donc ne pleure pas en lisant ces lignes, et même ce qui suivra. Je t'ai aimé comme un humain aurait pu aimer une déesse. Je n'ai jamais joué avec tes sentiments. Cette personne, je l'ai connu bien avant notre rencontre.

Ne pense pas que tu ait pu être à un seul instant un échappatoire contre l'amour que je portais à cette personne. J'ai été toujours honnête avec toi. Ou si je t'ai menti, ce n'a toujours été que dans le but de te protéger. Mais aujourd'hui, alors que je sens que ma fin est proche, je te dois la vérité totale. Sache déjà que cette personne n'est pas au Cirque. Enfin, elle n'y est plus. Elle n'est pas morte... du moins je n'ose pas l'imaginer. Elle doit être vivante... Très loin d'ici, au fond d'une montagne, à assurer son rôle de Prince... Oui Merla, si ta mémoire est bonne, et je sais quelle mémoire tu peux avoir, tu ne fais pas erreur. Je suis bien en train de parler de Darren... Darren Shan.

Je n'ai jamais pu me convaincre de l'inverse. J'ai pesé des milliers de fois le pour et le contre. Mais non, je n'en suis toujours revenu qu'à cette conclusion : j'aimais, j'aime, et j'aimerai éternellement Darren. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, je serai incapable de te le dire. Comme il me serait impossible d'expliquer pourquoi je t'aimais également. Par de nombreuses fois, j'ai pu voir à quel point je t'aimais. Mais en définitif, chaque moment passé avec toi, ma tendre femme, je les aurai tous donnés pour un seul moment avec Darren.

Oh non, je me rend compte à quel point mes propos sont blessants et horribles pour Merla. Il ne faut pas croire que je regrette le temps passé avec ma famille, mais simplement... dans d'autres circonstances, si on m'avait obligé à choisir entre Merla et Darren, je crois que j'aurai choisi Darren. Mais ça m'aurait anéanti de sacrifier Merla. J'aurais passé ma vie à me maudire d'avoir sacrifié ma femme. Mais si j'avais sacrifié Darren... je l'aurai suivi dans la tombe.

Même maintenant, alors que je sais ma vie prête à s'éteindre, c'est celle de Darren qui m'intéresse le plus. Lui, le semi-vampire, le Prince des vampires...J'espère qu'il n'a pas péri dans sa lutte contre les vampanezes et leur Seigneur... Darren, tu t'es toujours fourré dans les pires situations! Tu as intérêt à être bien tranquille dans la montagne et à avoir écrasé la menace vampaneze, sinon je te retrouverai par delà la mort pour te botter les fesses!

Il commence à se faire tard. Je m'épuise plus facilement ses derniers temps. En plus, je ne sais pas très bien écrire. Je n'ai vraiment l'habitude d'écrire autant. Je pense que je vais me reposer... La nuit porte conseil à ce qu'on dit. Moi, à défaut de conseil, j'aurai davantage besoin de mémoire.

Pourvu que tout me revienne progressivement... Je ne veux pas oublier les instants passés avec mon vampire éternel...


	2. Premières visions

Une longue période s'est passée depuis le premier chapitre de cette fanfic (plus de 4 mois). Donc si des gens attendaient la suite (enfin vu le peu de review, je pense qu'une seule personne attendait vraiment une suite), je vous prie de m'excuser.

Voici donc le chapitre 2 du Journal d'Evra Von.

Bonne lecture (et n'oubliez pas les reviews ^^).

* * *

L'adage sur la nuit conseillère est tout à fait exact. J'ai pu réussir à remettre de l'ordre dans mes idées, à me souvenir de certaines choses au sujet de Darren. Comme par exemple le jour de notre première rencontre. Enfin, de la première fois où nos regards se sont croisés. Mais je pense que malgré les années, ce souvenir restera ancré en moi. Vu ce que je ressens pour mon semi-vampire.

Je pourrais poursuivre l'écriture de mon journal en parlant en détail de ma jeunesse avant mon intégration au Cirque du Freak, mais compte tenu de son caractère mélodramatique, et du mal qu'elle a fait dans mon âme, je préfère ne pas trop m'étendre sur le sujet. Mais pour celui qui lit mon journal, je me dois tout de même d'écrire un tant soit peu.

J'ai d'abord vécu dans un orphelinat. N'allez pas penser que mes parents soient morts (encore que je n'ai pas vraiment de preuve de leur vie non plus). Juste que comme vous devez vous en douter, « Papa » et « Maman » n'étaient pas vraiment exaltés en découvrant que leur fils soit un garçon couvert d'écailles. Ainsi, tout comme ils l'auraient fait avec un animal, ils m'abandonnèrent. Le début de ma vie débutait déjà mal, et ce n'est pas mes relations avec les autres pensionnaires qui allaient arranger ce point. Imaginer donc : un garçon abandonné à peine né, ressemblant à un serpent, quel magnifique sujet de moquerie! Heureusement, si je puis dire cela, mon calvaire avec ces enfants s'arrêta durant ma quatrième année. Un cirque vint m'adopter... sauf que ce n'était pas Mr Tall que j'avais en face de moi au moment de l'adoption. C'était un homme, qui durant sept années m'a exploité, m'a humilié, m'a montré comme une bête de foire : un monstre, pas un humain. D'ailleurs, malgré mon jeune âge, j'ai un jour demandé, alors qu'il me battait parce que je ne lui rapportais pas assez d'argent et que je n'était qu'un monstre inutile, qui de lui ou de moi était le plus monstrueux.

A onze ans, mon sauveur vint. Mr Tall. Sur le coup, il me fit peur, bien que je ressentais une grande bonté émaner de lui. Mais à mes yeux, il n'était qu'un homme de Cirque allant me battre, m'exploiter comme le faisait l'autre. Rapidement, je m'aperçus à quel point j'ai pu me tromper. Le Cirque du Freak n'était pas un cirque : c'était une famille. Craintif au départ, Truska (la femme à barbe) m'a servi si je puis dire de mère. Elle sentait ma peur, et me consola. En contrepartie, je l'aidait à apprendre la langue. Depuis mon arrivée, je n'ai eu de cesse de me sentir de mieux en mieux, aimé et accepté. Enfin, la partie « amour » est arrivée plus tard. Deux ans après mon intégration en fait. Dans un théâtre désaffecté, en la personne d'un garçon, qui deviendra pour moi la plus chère personne sur Terre.

Darren Shan. Ta simple présence fut un choc total pour moi. Bien sûr, cet immonde Steve Leopard était aussi présent, mais seul toi était présent à mes yeux. Oui, on peut certainement dire que j'ai eu le coup de foudre pour toi. Mais n'ayant que treize ans à l'époque, cela me semble sans doute un peu trop fort de parler d'amour. Toujours est-il que ce soir là, tu étais le seul dans la salle. J'ai d'ailleurs fait la remarque à Mr Tall. Vous avez vu? Il y a un jeune garçon dans la salle. Oui, quelqu'un qui sera certainement très important pour toi et pour ton avenir. J'étais quelque peu perdu devant cette affirmation. Aujourd'hui, je comprend ce que ces mots signifiaient.

Quand il a fallu qu'on remonte tous sur scène, le hasard, ou plutôt la fatalité, a voulu que je sois celui qui se trouve exactement en face de Darren. Et là, sans que je sache pourquoi, je lui ai souri, et lui fait un signe de la main. Quand Darren me répondit, mon cœur se mit à battre à la chamade. J'allai voir Truska. « Tu as vu le garçon brun, dis tu l'as vu? Il m'a fait coucou quand je lui ai fait un signe de la main! Il me regardait avec admiration! C'est le premier enfant à me regarder ainsi! Tu crois qu'on le reverra? » Mais évidemment, Truska ne comprenait pas tout ce que je lui disais, sans compter que j'étais si excité.

Durant des jours, je ne cessais de penser à ce garçon dont j'ignorais tout. Mais son image me hantait. Une belle hantise, qui me rendait joyeux mais aussi mélancolique. J'aurais aimé le connaître davantage, le revoir. Mais nous sommes des itinérants, nous ne restons jamais longtemps là où nous nous arrêtons, voire nous partons le soir-même pour ne pas avoir les instances judiciaires sur le dos, comme cela fut le cas ce soir là.

Voilà, ma fatigue me reprend. Je me suis assoupi une seconde fois durant mon écriture. Je préfère me stopper et reprendre plus tard. La meilleure écriture prime sur la quantité journalière.


	3. Rencontres

Eh oui, cette fois j'ai été rapide à écrire la suite du journal de ce cher Evra.

Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas : les reviews sont ce qui me permet d'écrire ce que vous aimez ^^

* * *

Ces derniers temps, Darren m'apparaît encore plus qu'auparavant. Ce journal me fait autant de bien que de mal. Où peut bien se trouver Darren? Comment va-t-il? Oh Seigneur des vampires, protégez-le. Il est si cher à mon vieux cœur. (Oui les enfants, je sais que si vous lisez un jour ce journal vous êtes en train de vous dire que je ne tiens pas à vous ni à votre mère, mais je vous ferait noter que c'est le Seigneur des vampires que je loue, or nous ne sommes pas des vampires, donc il ne nous protège pas. Dieu est-il notre Seigneur, je ne sais pas, mais si c'est le cas, j'aimerai qu'il m'explique deux-trois choses...).

Mais au lieu de broyer du noir, revenons sur le moment où mon cher Darren est arrivé dans ma chambre... quand il se joignit avec Mr Crepsley au Cirque (oui, je me rend compte du double sens du début de ma phrase). Je crois que je n'aurais pu avoir un plus beau réveil. Plus doux, ça par contre cela n'aurait pas été dur. Darren a été d'une maladresse! Un vrai boulet. Enfin à son corps défendant, on a pas eu l'idée de le prévenir que je dormais avec mon serpent, hérité par Mr Tall lors de mon arrivée.

Je peux imaginer le choc en arrivant dans ma tente. Il devait être aussi important que celui que j'ai ressenti, d'abord en tombant de mon hamac, puis en le voyant en face de moi. Comment? Lui, ici, dans ma tente? Mais mais mais... quand est-il arrivé? Le bruit courait que Larten Crepsley, le vampire faisant des tours avec son araignée Mme Octa, avait transformé un garçon en semi-vampire, un jeune garçon qui plus est, pour en faire son assistant.

Alors, cela se pourrait-il que le garçon hantant mes pensées et celui semi-vampirisé par Mr Crepsley soit une seule et même personne? A cet instant, ma joie fut incroyable, car si le Darren Shan dont on parlait était bien lui, cela signifiait que Larten était revenu, et quand Larten est au cirque, c'est généralement pour un petit moment, et donc son assistant resterait également, et cela me permettrait de faire plus ample connaissance.

Comme j'étais assez troublé par ce que je ressentais, ne sachant évidemment pas encore la nature de mes sentiments vis-à-vis de ce garçon dont j'ignorais tout, je préférais ne pas tout de suite lui exposer mes pensées, il aurait pu s'apeurer.

Pour le mettre à l'aise, voyant que pour le moment la compagnie de mon serpent n'était pas ce qui le rassurait le plus, je lui proposa d'aller se restaurer un peu et de lui faire visiter un peu le cirque. Je me suis présenté, et la question la plus fréquente fut posée : « Evra Von quoi? » Eh oui, on a tellement l'habitude d'avoir un autre nom après Von qu'on ne pense pas qu'il n'y a rien. Enfin, il doit y avoir quelque chose après mon Von, mais disons qu'en m'abandonnant, mes parents n'ont pas forcément eu l'idée de laisser leur nom de famille entier pour qu'un jour je les retrouve. Moi aussi je vous aime mes gentils parents... Bref.

Nous arrivâmes au coin du feu où grillaient des saucisses. Là, Darren rencontra Truska (je précisai à Darren que seul moi arrivait à comprendre Truska)et d'autres membres du cirque. Mr Tall vint rapidement s'enquérir sur l'intégration de notre petit vampirounet (oui Darren, je n'oublie pas à quel point tu avais horreur de ce sobriquet, mais tu es mon vampirounet, et pas question que cela change, non mais!). Il lui dit aussi que dans le Cirque, tout le monde devait participer aux travaux. C'est pourquoi il le mit en équipe avec moi, étant donné que nous avions le même âge. Darren me demanda si cela ne me gênait pas, je répondis pas le moins du monde. Mais je ne lui dis pas que j'espérais vraiment plus que tout qu'on fasse beaucoup de choses ensemble.

Darren prenait grand intérêt dans les travaux. Il s'appliquait dans ce qu'il faisait, même si cela ne nous empêchait pas de faire les andouilles. Après tout, on était jeunes, on avait bien le droit de s'amuser un peu. On fit quelques travaux durant sa journée d'arrivée, comme laver mon serpent (Darren avait encore quelques craintes à son sujet). Le soir arrivant, on arrêta ce qu'on faisait. Il me raconta ce qui avait poussé Mr Crepsley à le vampiriser, et moi de mon côté je lui raconta ma vie. Il me fit la réflexion, quelques temps après, qu'elle ressemblait énormément à celle d'un personnage de Comics américain, sauf que lui était bleu, et qu'il ressemblait à un diable. Je comprenais parfaitement ce certain Kurt. Mais revenons à nos moutons. Après avoir fini mon histoire, j'ai pensé montrer à Darren qu'il avait autant souffert que nous, et qu'il pouvait compter sur nous (même si je voulais surtout dire « compter sur moi »). Mais là, sans que je sache pourquoi, Darren se mit à sangloter.

J'avais bien l'air malin : je voulais me rapprocher de lui, le faire rire, et voilà que je faisais déjà une bourde. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose pour lui changer les idées. Alors je fis la première chose qui me passa par la tête. Je lui montra ma langue fourchue, et ce que je pouvais faire avec. Cela le fit rire et il me dit que c'était dégoutant de mettre sa langue dans son nez. Sauf que moi, je n'ai pas de poils dans le nez ni de morve, donc ce n'est pas du tout sale, et que s'il voulait avoir un aperçu de ce que ça donnait, il n'avait qu'à lécher le ventre de mon serpent. Dîtes vous que j'ai d'abord pensé à lui dire de me lécher le ventre, mais fort heureusement je me retins. Une bourde, c'était déjà trop, pas la peine de le faire fuir définitivement.

Les premiers soirs, je laissai Darren tranquille. Nous discutions évidemment, nous faisions les fous aussi, mais je le laissai se reposer quand il sentait la fatigue arriver. Il venait d'arriver, il fallait qu'il s'habitue au Cirque. Seulement, trois jours après son arrivée, un tas de choses se passèrent. Commençons par la moins grave : notre rencontre avec Sam Grest.

Comme nous nous étions installé près d'un bois, n'importe qui pouvait nous espionner. Et il se trouve que cela fut le cas du petit Sam Grest. Darren fut le premier à se rendre compte de sa présence, et quand il m'en parla, nous décidâmes d'un commun accord de lui faire une belle peur. Feignant de partir chacun dans une direction différente, Darren alla se poster juste derrière l'espion. Il prit si peur qu'il voulut s'enfuir à toute jambe, mais c'était sans compter sur ma présence. Je l'attendais de pied ferme, et le reçut la langue bien pendante. Sadiquement, je me permis même de lui toucher le front avec. Seulement... On ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il nous tombe tout cuit dans les pommes.

Darren étant ce qu'il est, il s'inquiéta de la santé du garçon. Mais ce chenapan nous avait pris à notre propre jeu. A peine Darren avait-il tourné les talons pour chercher du secours, l'enfant lui saisit le pied et le pauvre vampire s'étala comme un pancake. Le petit se mit à rire, et à se moquer de notre crédulité. Honteux, nous nous présentions, et lui racontions notre mode de vie de manière sommaire.

Comme beaucoup d'enfants, il voulut nous rejoindre, seulement comme je lui disais, on n'accepte pas les enfants. Du moins, pas les enfants normaux, mais je me tenais bien de préciser ce point, sauf Darren qui lui dit clairement qu'on était pas vraiment normaux. En fait, je voulais qu'il nous laisse seuls, Darren et moi. Aussi égoïste que je pouvais l'être, je ne tenais pas à avoir ce gamin dans les pattes. Surtout que Darren semblait de plus en plus faible depuis son arrivée (eh oui mon grand, crois pas que je ne l'avais pas remarqué), je ne tenais pas à ce que prit par une soif trop puissante, il le tue par mégarde.

Seulement, j'avais sous-estimé la ténacité de Sam, et il n'était pas prêt à lâcher l'affaire. Il me sortit le grand monologue sur les enfants que l'on renvoie toujours à des faits qu'ils ne pourront accomplir qu'une fois devenu adulte. J'en avais pas grand chose à faire, n'ayant pas eu ces soucis. Et surtout, je sentais que si on laissait Sam poursuivre, on en aurait pas fini.

Il me vint alors une idée. Je proposai à Sam s'il voulait voir mon serpent, car je savais qu'il sauterait sur l'occasion, qu'on devrait lui faire visiter tout le cirque. Et qui dit tout le cirque dit lui montrer aussi l'homme-loup. De toute façon, je me doutais qu'on serait obligé de passer par une visite, alors autant en finir rapidement.

Darren était enthousiaste en voyant l'euphorie de Sam. Moi, je dois avouer que je ne songeais qu'à en finir au plus vite. Sam était de plus en plus heureux. Mais je savais qu'il déchanterai en voyant l'homme-loup. Avec le recul, je me rend compte d'avoir été un peu sadique avec Sam. Je le poussais à avoir peur, en lui demandant s'il ne voulait pas voir de plus près l'homme-loup, et en lui racontant que s'il était en cage et enchaîné c'était à cause de sa sauvagerie. Même en lui suggérant la façon dont avait pu être conçu l'homme-loup, je me rend compte en écrivant que j'ai été un sale petit idiot. Mais bon, mis à part sa frayeur face à l'homme-loup, Sam n'avait pas lacher l'idée de venir au Cirque. Je dois l'avouer, à mon plus grand regret. Je voyais nos moments solitaires avec Darren réduits à néant par la présence de Sam. Mais allez expliquer à un enfant qu'on ne veut pas de lui parce qu'on veut être seul avec son ami masculin. Sam aurait innocemment demandé fortement, j'en suis sûr, si j'étais amoureux de Darren. Bonjour la honte! Il fallait donc que je me garde de faire le moindre commentaire.

Néanmoins, quand Darren me demanda si je pensais que Sam s'intègrerait au cirque s'il nous rejoignait, je lui dit non. Chacun à sa place, et celle de Sam n'est pas au Cirque. Pour moi, Sam était aussi un peu trop vantard. Pas que je ne le détestais, c'est plutôt que je me serais bien passé de lui. A cette époque, je n'étais vraiment pas paternel (je me demande d'ailleurs comment j'ai pu élever mes enfants). Tout en parlant, nous arrivions vers l'entrée du Cirque. Seulement, quelqu'un d'autre approchait. Un homme que je connaissais trop bien. Darren ne le connaissais pas évidemment. Mais moi, j'aurais tout fait pour ne plus jamais le revoir. Seulement je ne suis pas lui : je ne suis pas Desmond Tiny.

Mr Tiny. Voilà le second souci qui nous est arrivé ce jour-là. Si Sam était une petit caillou dans le soulier, Tiny était quand à lui le Kilimandjaro dans la chaussette. Croyez moi, même à votre pire ennemi vous ne souhaiteriez pas de passer cinq minutes en face de Desmond Tiny. Aujourd'hui encore, alors que la vie s'apprête à me quitter, je crains de voir apparaître Desmond Tiny. De toute façon, si je le revoyais, je saurais que ma dernière heure est arrivée...

Ma fatigue me submerge. Repenser à Desmond Tiny me prend la majorité de mon énergie, car je lutte pour ne pas trembler. Je pense qu'un repos mérité sera ce qu'il me faut. Car mes aventures avec Darren ne font que commencer, le plus long et le plus dur reste à venir...


	4. Fin de l'innocence

Je suis en forme en ce moment! (Ironie powaaaa)Voici donc le chapitre 4 du journal de notre cher Evra Von, qui termine le second tome du livre de Darren Shan (Attendez vous donc à un très dense chapitre XD)

Bonne lecture, car ce qui suivra dans le chapitre 5 se passera entre le tome 2 et le tome 3 (Donc ça sera de l'inédit dans le récit original ^^)

Don't forget previews ^^

* * *

J'ai eu une nuit plus qu'agitée. L'image de Desmond Tiny a hanté mes songes. Je ne pensais pas qu'après tant d'années, son souvenir me ferait autant d'effroi dans l'échine. Quand je pense à ce pauvre Darren qui a dût le côtoyer encore plus que moi, je compatis sérieusement. Oui mes enfants, vous devez peut-être vous demander quel sorte d'homme pouvait bien être Desmond Tiny pour qu'il me terrorise autant. L'épisode que je vais vous narrer, la première rencontre de Darren avec cet homme, peut vous donner un bref aperçu de l'homme qu'il est.

Comme je l'écrivais précédemment, Desmond Tiny apparut devant nous, juste après que nous ayons quitté Sam. Je fus pétrifié à l'instant même où j'eus aperçu sa silhouette. En retournant sous notre tente, je racontais à Darren que Mr Tiny me faisait peur, et que cela était un sentiment partagé par tout le monde au Cirque, même par Mr Tall. Personne au cirque n'avait revu Desmond Tiny depuis presque deux années (il était venu exactement au moment où j'entrais dans le cirque, c'est vous dire si ma crainte d'être dans un autre horrible cirque avait pu être accentuée par cette rencontre. Darren lui-même avait eu un mouvement d'effroi quand Mr Tiny l'avait regardé. L'atmosphère était tendue par nos peurs, la mienne plus particulièrement.

Alors, imaginez l'état dans lequel j'ai pu être quand on nous avertit que Mr Tiny souhaitait nous voir, Darren et moi, dans la tente de Mr Tall. Avant d'entrer, j'avertis Darren de juste répondre simplement à Mr Tiny, de ne surtout rien dire qui pourrait le contrarier. J'étais absolument statufié face à cet homme. Je n'osais pas le regarder. Quand il vint s'intéresser à Darren, je faisais la sourde oreille. Tant qu'il ne me disait rien, et que je ne disais rien, la discution ne s'éterniserait pas et nous pourrions rapidement quitté Mr Tiny. Mr Tall et Mr Crepsley étaient aussi fixes que moi. Voir le tuteur de Darren et le mien, sachant à quel point ils sont forts de caractère, aussi troublé par la présence de Desmond Tiny n'avait rien pour me rassurer.

Fort heureusement, du moins au premier abord, Mr Tiny nous avait convoqué dans le simple but de nous demander de nous occuper de ses « Little personns », des créatures encapuchonnées ne parlant jamais le servant. Nous occuper d'eux revenait surtout à les nourrir. Tâche assez simple au demeurant. Et puis de toute façon, demande provenant de Desmond Tiny ne pouvait être refusées. J'acceptai pour Darren et moi, histoire de partir rapidement. Seulement, j'allais vite me rendre compte de la fougue de mon camarade.

Darren, pourquoi as-tu voulu affronter Desmond Tiny? Tu devais toi aussi bien percevoir à quel point il était dangereux. En plus il t'a donné son diminutif : Des Tiny. Destiny. DESTINEE! Bon sang Darren Shan, tu as du nougat en guise de cerveau? Quelqu'un avec un tel diminutif, n'importe qui aurait compris à quel point il doit être homme qu'il ne vaut mieux pas avoir comme ennemi, ou même comme ami. Mais non, toi il a fallu que tu le pousse à bout. J'ai eu l'effroi de ma vie à cet instant : j'ai cru que j'allais te perdre à jamais, vu la rage de Desmond Tiny. J'espère que tu as eu conscience du risque qu'a pris ton tuteur pour te sauver. Tu lui dois la vie.

Après une telle soirée, croyez-moi, je n'ai eu qu'une envie, aller me coucher et oublier. Enfin, dormir... je n'ai pas dormi seul. Non, mon serpent n'étais pas mon compagnon de lit. Ce fut Darren. J'arrête tout de suite les fantasmes : Darren et moi n'avons rien fait. Mis à part dormir l'un contre l'autre, enlacés. Je vous l'ai dit : j'ai eu la peur de ma vie, j'avais besoin de me sentir protégé. Car bien qu'il m'ait fait peur en s'opposant à Mr Tiny, Darren avait tout de même été le seul à lui avoir tenu tête. Si quelqu'un ou quelque chose venait nous attaquer, j'aurai eu la conviction que Darren nous aurait tout deux protégés. Darren a été d'une tendresse incroyable avec moi. Chaque fois que je tremblai, ou commençait à sangloter en revoyant le visage de cet homme, Darren me serrait davantage contre lui. J'aurai voulu que cette nuit ne se termine jamais...

Le lendemain, nous commencions notre travail auprès des « Little Personns ». Alors pour manger, ils mangent. Et c'est un euphémisme! On en aurait eu qu'un ou deux, passe encore... mais douze! Je vous jure, de mon côté je n'en pouvais plus. Darren tenait mieux le coup (encore que, il palissait à vu d'œil) comparé à moi. Et ma fatigue n'allait pas en s'arrangeant, car après nous être occupé des servants de Mr Tiny, on avait le droit à la visite de Sam. Je le redis, je ne détestais pas Sam, mais il était plus petit que nous, donc il y avait un décalage (et surtout, je voulais me reposer avec Darren). Et là, en plus, on avait un invité surprise, et de taille : Reggie Veggie, dit R.V, un ami militant écologiste de Sam. Il était gigantesque, peut-être autant que Mr Tall. Certes, il était sympa, mais un poil allumé à mon goût. On sentait que son engagement écolo était sincère... TROP même. Il en devenait extrémiste. Il a fait à mangé, nous a demandé si on était bien traité au Cirque, mais je sentais tout de même que l'idée, et surtout l'appellation , de « Cirque du Freak » lui déplaisait cordialement. Comme nous avions encore du travail, et aussi parce que bon je voulais profiter de Darren tranquillement, nous quittâmes R.V. Là, une vraie bonne surprise nous attendait.

Cormac Cormagic, capable de faire repousser n'importe quel membre coupé de son anatomie (le seul membre incertain étant la tête, Cormac n'avait jamais tenté l'expérience). Darren et Sam furent abasourdis par son don. Mr Tall arriva, et nous dit qu'avec le retour de Mr Crepsley et de Cormac, la troupe reprenait du service le soir même. Malgré notre fatigue, nous avions toujours en réserve de l'énergie pour nos représentations. Et ça, il nous en fallait beaucoup, car on devait monter le chapiteau en quatrième vitesse. Sam nous aida dans la tâche, alors qu'il n'en était pas du tout obligé.

Après l'avoir remercié, j'ai voulu faire comprendre à Sam qu'il devait rentrer chez lui. Car bon, il a été très gentil de nous aider mais il allait finir par devenir vraiment pot de colle. En plus, vu son âge, il aurait pu être choqué par ce qu'il verrait. J'insistai pour lui faire comprendre que sa place était auprès de sa famille, le soir venu. Mais bien sûr, c'est sans compter sur la trop grande bonté de mon vampirounet. J'aurai eu beau insisté, Darren aurait quand même compati et le résultat aurait été le même. Darren alla supplier Mr Tall de donner 2 billets pour Sam et R.V. Sam fut ravi. Moi évidemment, je l'étais moins. Je trouvais Darren trop gentil avec Sam, je pensais qu'en agissant ainsi, Sam aurait de faux espoirs de nous rejoindre au sein du cirque, et surtout que cela me rendait jaloux de les voir si proches. Enfin, je m'abstenais bien de dire tout cela à Darren. J'allais donc dans son sens, et jouait le fier en disant que j'aimerai bien qu'il voit mon numéro tout de même. Sur ces mots, j'allai me préparer pour le spectacle. Darren alla de faire de même.

En voyant le chapiteau bondé, Darren fut abasourdi. Je lui dit que cela était en fait tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, car même sans publicité, les gens savaient toujours quand une représentation du Cirque allait avoir lieu. Darren m'observait dans les coulisses, je sortais donc tous mes atouts pour non seulement épater le public, mais aussi mon semi-vampire. Oui disons-le franchement, je voulais frimer à mort. Juste après moi, ce fut au tour de Darren et de Mr Crepsley. Le numéro n'avait évidemment pas changé dans sa forme, mais pour une fois ce n'était pas Mr Crepsley qui contrôlait Mme Octa, c'était Darren. Et je dois avouer qu'il semblait totalement professionnel, comme s'il faisait le numéro depuis toujours. Je ne ressentais, des coulisses, aucune hésitation, aucune crainte. Un vrai maître en action. Quand il revint de la scène avec Mr Crepsley, je ne m'attendais pas à sa réaction.

J'allais le féliciter pour son premier passage scénique, mais je n'eus même pas le temps de finir. Il sortit à toute vitesse. Je n'ai pas pu voir son visage. Je ne saurais dire ce qu'il avait. Et puis, Mr Crepsley n'était le vampire le plus bavard du monde, alors impossible de lui faire cracher le moindre mot. Enfin non, pas tout à fait. Il m'a dit qu'il venait de tester Darren, car ce dernier refusait de se nourrir de sang humain, cela depuis sa transformation. Je proposais à Mr Crepsley de devenir le flacon de Darren, car comme il me connaît il pourrait ne pas être tenté de me tuer. Mais Larten refusa. Il me dit que déjà les vampires ne pouvait boire du sang de serpent car il les rendait malade voir était mortel (comme quoi, je savais bien que j'étais mortel), et surtout que justement, parce que Darren me connaissait trop bien il n'accepterait jamais de boire mon sang. Mr Crepsley me dit de ne pas aller voir Darren, il devait réfléchir seul. Je comprenais, mais je voulais montrer à Darren que je restais tout de même là pour le soutenir. J'allai donc chercher Darren, ce qui fut aisé vu la grandeur du Cirque. Il était en fait juste à côté de l'entrée des artistes, dissimulé derrière une caisse. Je m'approchais, une main sur la caisse. Darren était recroquevillé sur lui-même. J'avais pitié de lui.

« Darren... je... »

« Evra... je vais dormir seul ce soir. J'ai besoin d'être seul... »

Je m'accroupis, posa ma main sur son genou, et lui dit en souriant que je comprenais. Je lui ébouriffa les cheveux et le laissa tranquille. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fit, où il alla dormir, et je préférais ne pas savoir, pour ne pas le déranger. Et puis de toute façon, à peine entré dans ma tente, je me suis assoupi comme un loir.

Je dormis jusqu'à une heure assez avancé dans l'après-midi. En me réveillant, je vis qu'on faisait les bagages, signifiant qu'on allait partir. Mais il était pourtant prévu que l'on fasse une autre représentation, or on n'avait encore jamais annulé une représentation. Je croisai Darren, qui m'exposa la situation. Je m'étais douté que R.V était un poil allumé, mais là ça dépassait l'entendement. Enfin, de toute façon nus n'allions pas prendre racine, et plus vite on partirait, plus vite on s'éloignerait de Sam, avant qu'il finisse par prendre vraiment trop d'espoir et veuille nous rejoindre pour de bon. Darren me raconta d'ailleurs ce qu'il en était avec Sam. Bien sûr, Mr Crepsley avait trouvé l'excuse idéale pour écarter Sam de Darren : il n'aurait jamais pu laisser Sam subir ce qu'il vivait, et Larten le savait très bien. Je pris Darren dans mes bras en lui disant qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Je sentais qu'il allait pleurer, et je refusais de voir ses larmes coulées. Après, je suivis le mouvement avec Darren pour emballer le matériel non nécessaire pour le spectacle.

La nuit tomba au moment où nous emballions la dernière caisse. Le ciel était très étoilé, je trouvais ça superbe. Il faut dire qu'en ville, à cause des lampadaires, on n'avait pas une vue si dégagée du ciel. Tout en regardant le ciel, je vis Darren se crisper. Je lui demandais ce qu'il avait, il me répondis rien du tout. Mais je ne suis pas stupide, je savais ce qu'il avait. Il manquait de sang. J'essayais de le convaincre de boire du sang, de voir le sang comme un élixir de vie ou un truc dans le genre. Mais Darren avait peur de lui, il craignait de devenir un monstre, ou même d'être simplement un vampire. Je me levai et lui dit qu'il n'était pas un monstre du tout. Il me regarda mélancolique. Vous savez, ce regard signifiant « merci d'essayer de me remonter le moral, tu es un vrai ami, mais tu arriveras pas à me faire changer d'avis : je suis un monstre, je préfère mourir ». Je voyais bien que tout ce que je pourrais lui dire ne changerait rien. Sauf une seule chose : la vérité. Je ne pouvais plus me contenir, je devais lui faire comprendre qu'il était plus qu'un simple ami pour moi. Je laissais tomber la barrière que j'avais forgée. Mes larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues, pendant que je disais à Darren, en regardant les étoiles : « Darren... tu vas me manquer... si tu meurs ». Je pense qu'il a pris conscience au moins qu'il ne devait pas se laisser dépérir. J'essuyais alors mes yeux, alla me préparer et conseilla à Darren de se reposer en attendant la fin. Je ne voulais pas aller sur scène, je craignais qu'il ne fasse quelque chose d'insensé ou qu'il meurt à cause de son refus de boire du sang. Mais bon, le spectacle avant tout, en plus Darren n'était pas stupide, il semblait avoir compris que se laisser dépérir ne servait à rien. Je me préparais donc pour la représentation.

J'avais juste oublié un petit détail : rien ne peut se dérouler normalement avec Darren. Il y a toujours quelque chose dans le destin qui fera que Darren Shan se retrouvera dans une situation insensée. Et comme vous vous en doutez, cette nuit ne fit pas exception à la règle. J'étais en train de faire mes exercices d'assouplissement quand Mr Crepsley vint me trouver. Il cherchait Darren. Je ne savais bien sûr pas où il avait pu aller. J'espérais qu'il était sorti de son état d'esprit morbide. Je me maudissais d'être parti sans m'être assuré que Darren allait mieux. Mr Crepsley sortit. Je ne pouvais pas laisser en plan le spectacle, mais cela ne m'empêchait pas de craindre le pire pour mon semi-vampire. Ne tenant plus en place, j'allai voir Mr Tall et lui demanda à passer en premier. Cette demande surprit le géant, mais vu le ton suppliant dans ma voix, il comprit que cela me tint vraiment à cœur et accepta. Je le remerciais grandement et me prépara.

Juste au moment d'entrer, j'entendis que l'homme-loup avait disparu, sa cage forcée. On avait entendu et vu au loin un homme assez grand en apparence délirer en secouant des moignons, du moins comme on ne voyait pas de mains et que les bras étaient courts on supposa que c'était le cas. Ma crainte s'accentua. Darren était certes plus fort et plus résistant qu'un humain, il n'en demeurait pas moins affaibli par son refus de se nourrir. J'aurai offert mon sang jusqu'à la dernière goutte pour qu'il puisse retrouver ses forces. Si Darren tombait nez-à-museau avec l'homme-loup, je ne donnerait pas Darren vainqueur à coup sûr. Je voulais partir de suite à la recherche de Darren. Mr Tall regarda dans ma direction, et me dit que dès ma prestation finie, je pourrais partir en recherche de Darren également. Quel grand esprit que celui de Mr Tall!

Je ne me donnais pas à cent pour cent dans ma prestation, ayant l'esprit occupée par autre chose, vous vous en doutez. Je ne me fis pas prier pour sortir de scène. Jamais encore je ne suis parti du chapiteau aussi rapidement. J'allais d'abord vers la cage de l'homme-loup. Sur une caisse reposaient deux grosses mains déchiquetées. Apparemment, l'homme qui avait libéré l'homme-loup lui avait également fourni un dîner. La taille des mains et le fait que ce soit celui qu'on enferme qui soit libéré me firent penser que c'était signé R.V. Je n'allais pas le pleurer, il était trop extrémiste à mon goût. Il n'avait pas écouté une seule seconde ce que Darren lui avait dit. Tant pis pour lui. Je me jurai d'ailleurs de lui faire manger ses mains si jamais par sa faute Darren était blessé.

Un cri, pire un hurlement, déchira la nuit. Un hurlement ampli de pleurs, de souffrance. Darren. Je reconnaissais le timbre de sa voix. Je me précipitai en direction de ce cri. Je tombai sur la scène la plus terrible. Darren tenait Sam dans ses bras, il avait du sang autour de ses lèvres. Darren venait de boire du sang, le sang du petit. Jamais Darren n'aurait pu faire ça, je le savais. Mr Crepsley était près de lui. Il se tourna vers moi, me fit signe d'aller vers Darren. Je passais près de Larten. Il me retint par l'épaule, me murmura que Sam avait été attaqué par l'homme-loup et que Darren a bu le reste de sang du petit pour que son âme perdure à travers Darren. Cela me rassura, car cela voulait dire que mon doux semi-vampire n'était pas devenu un monstre incontrôlable. Il avait fait preuve de la plus belle des humanités.

Je me mis à genoux près de Darren, posa ma main sur son épaule. Il voulut se cacher pour que je ne le vois pas. Je lui dit qu'il n'avait rien à cacher. Il trembla. Je lui fis lâcher le corps de Sam pour le poser doucement sur le sol. Une fois Sam reposé, je pris Darren dans mes bras. Là, il ne se retint plus : il éclata en sanglot. Il pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Il se blottit contre moi, agrippant mon maillot. Je lui caressai les cheveux, le berçait, les larmes aux yeux aussi. Je lui embrassai le front, en lui disant que c'était fini, qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher. Le voir ainsi me brisait le cœur, car je savais que jamais il n'aurait voulu faire ça, et qu'il s'en voudrait éternellement.

Je ramenai Darren dans la tente, l'enlaçant toujours. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se sente rejeté, abandonné. Je sais combien cela peut être douloureux. Je voulais rester près de lui, mais on avait besoin de moi pour remballer. Je l'allongea dans le hamac, lui dit de faire le vide et que j'allai revenir vite. Ce fut en effet le cas, mais Darren n'était plus dans la tente. Évidemment, vu qu'il n'y avait plus de tente du tout. On l'avait déjà démonté. Je cherchais donc mon semi-vampire. Il se trouvait déjà dans le camion, semblant m'attendre. J'arrivais, et vit qu'il était toujours anéanti. Je me mis près de lui. Il me demanda ce qu'on avait fait du corps de Sam. Je lui dit qu'on avait appelé les autorités, en leur indiquant où se trouvait le cadavre que nous avions enterré avec l'aide d'un des « Little Person ». Je mis mon bras autour des épaules de Darren.

Le soleil se levait. Un spectacle superbe. Je dis à Darren que finalement, Sam avait réussi à intégrer le cirque : il verrait nos aventures à travers lui. Cette phrase sembla réconforter mon semi-vampire. Il essuya ses larmes, avant de dire qu'il avait faim. Il sortit un bocal d'oignons au vinaigre, le met préféré de Sam. Il se mit à rire en pleurant. Je lui souriait tendrement.

Il se mit à bailler. Je le serra près de moi, lui posant la tête sur mes genoux. Le camion commença à partir. Je lui dit de dormir, il en avait bien besoin. Je le réveillerai quand nous arriverions. Il ne se fit pas attendre. Il ferma les yeux. A demi-endormi, il me remercia pour être là. Ses mots, pourtant si simples, étaient si importants pour moi. De plus il se serra près de moi et me prit la main. Je la serrai comme si c'était, et ça l'était, le bien le plus cher sur cette Terre.

Il dormit profondément. Les secousses de la route ne le réveillèrent à aucun moment. Je voulais faire quelque chose, mais je craignais de le réveiller. Je me contenta pendant un moment de lui caresser les cheveux. A un moment donné, à cause d'une bosse sur le chemin, ma main lui mit une gifle. J'ai eu peur de lui avoir fait mal, qu'il pense que je m'amusais à l'embêter pendant son sommeil. Mais non, il ne cilla pas. Rien. J'hésitais toujours cependant. Et puis la raison perdit face à l'envie. J'approchais mes lèvres de celles de Darren, et l'embrassa. Doucement, tendrement. Et là se passa quelque chose que je n'avais pas envisagé : une réponse de Darren à ce baiser.

Je le regardais, incrédule. Lui, riait doucement. « Evra, quand tu ne veux pas qu'on sache tes sentiments, évite de coller l'oreille de la personne près de ton cœur battant la chamade et de le mettre près de ton entre-jambe qui forme une bosse : c'est moyen pour dormir tranquillement ». Et il m'enlaça. Je riais de ma bêtise, en le serrant davantage contre moi. Je le traitais de sadique. Il me répondit que lui aussi m'aimait. Deux idiots dans un camion : voilà ce dont nous avions l'air.

Je me rend compte à quel point j'ai pu écrire. Je n'ai vraiment pas l'habitude. Je pense que je vais m'arrêter là. Je continuerai plus tard. J'ai besoin de repos. Bonne nuit Darren, tu n'as pas mon cœur comme berceuse : tu dois le regretter je suis sûr!


	5. Une année de calme quoi que

Et voici donc le premier chapitre entièrement inédit : le récit de l'année qui s'écoule entre la fin du tome 2 et le début du tome 3. Vous pourrez avoir une idée de ce que Darren et Evra ont fait, ainsi que la manière dont ils ont consolidé leur amitié avec Harkat Mulds.

Bien sûr, ce n'est qu'une fanfic, tous les crédits vont à Darren Shan. Ce n'est en rien officiel et ce que je raconte n'a pas pour but d'être la vérité absolue.

Donc j'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à lire ce chapitre plein de nouveauté. Et on oublie pas les reviews! Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Ma santé se décline en ce moment. Je sens que la fin approche. J'aimerai quitter ce monde le cœur totalement libéré. Je ne voudrais pas laisser un journal inachevé à mon précieux Darren. Je sais que continuer à aimer quelqu'un qui ne vous donne pas de nouvelles pendant trente-deux années peut paraître idiot, d'autant plus qu'au total nous n'avons vécu ensemble que sept ans. Mais c'est un vampire, un Prince en plus, il ne doit pas avoir une minute à lui. Rien que pour revenir au cirque après son départ la première fois, il lui a fallu attendre sept ans. Tiens, je n'avais encore jamais remarqué qu'il est resté sept ans pour ne revenir que sept ans après... Remarque inutile, mais c'est drôle.

J'aimerai pouvoir avoir le courage de rédiger ce que Darren et moi avons vécu entre la mort de Sam et notre séjour hors du Cirque avec Mr Crepsley. Je vais devoir faire un énorme effort. Mais quelqu'un a dit, je crois, que l'écriture était pénible. Mon cas ne dérogera pas à la règle. L'année ne fut pas particulièrement palpitante en plus. En fait, cela a duré un peu plus qu'un an. Sam est mort en septembre, et nous sommes parti dans la ville natale de Mr Crepsley en décembre de l'année suivante.

Je ne peux pas dire grand chose de cette année. Mis à part qu'elle fut magique pour moi. Darren savait ce que je ressentais pour lui. Cependant, il ne voulait pas être trop proche de moi. Il craignait de me faire souffrir, pris dans une pulsion incontrôlable. Donc je rassure les lecteurs de mon journal (surtout ma chère Merla si elle me lit) : Darren et moi n'avons pas couché ensemble... durant cette année. En plus, nous n'avions pas quatorze ans encore. C'est un peu jeune tout de même pour une première fois. Enfin à mon sens. Bref, je ne vais pas m'étaler sur un sujet inexistant. Je doute en plus que mes ébats soient ce qui pousse à me lire, du moins ce n'est pas ce qui me pousse à écrire.

Je vais essayer de me remémorer mois par mois ce que nous avons pu faire. Septembre... Octobre... Novembre... Décembre... Janvier... Février... Mars... Ah oui! Mars, je me souviens de quelque chose d'important : l'anniversaire de Darren. C'était son premier anniversaire au sein du cirque. Nous avions essayé de lui célébrer le jour de sa naissance du mieux que nous pouvions. Mais il faut dire que c'était si rare que quelqu'un fête son anniversaire dans le cirque que nous avons eu du mal à savoir quoi faire. Les membres du cirque pouvant mener une vie dans le monde extérieur le faisait souvent et ils fêtaient leur anniversaire avec des gens normaux.

En vérité, nous avons juste souhaité son anniversaire à notre petit assistant. Moi, je voulais lui offrir quelque chose. On m'avait dit que c'était une tradition. Je voulais montrer à Darren combien il était important pour moi. Seulement, je ne pouvais pas sortir dehors pour faire les boutiques. Et même si je le pouvais, quel argent aurais-je pris? Je n'en avais jamais eu besoin auparavant. Je rageais de ne pas savoir quoi faire. Enfin, si j'avais une petite idée, mais je ne savais pas si cela lui plairait. Voyant que le temps passait, je pris mon courage à deux mains et me lança.

Durant toute la journée, je me cachais de Darren. Je voulais lui faire la surprise. Mais je fus découvert. Par le « Little Person » qui m'avait aidé à enterrer Sam. Il boitait de la jambe gauche. C'est pourquoi Darren et moi l'avions appelé « Le Gauche ». Il me vit en train de peiner. Et sans dire un mot, il prit mon ouvrage et me montra comment faire. Il avait des preuves qu'il s'y connaissait. Je lui repris vivement l'objet, un peu honteux. Je le remerciais énormément, mais je voulais le faire moi-même. Même si cela partait d'un bon sentiment, je ne voulais pas qu'il le fasse lui-même. Il acquiesça, me tapota la cuisse en signe d'encouragement et partit. Malgré son masque respiratoire, je pense encore qu'il me souriait.

La nuit tomba. Darren arriva dans la tente. Il me vit de dos. Il s'approcha, passa son bras autour de mes épaules. Je faisais la moue. Enfin je crois me souvenir. En tous cas, je n'étais pas très jovial. Darren me prit la main et me demanda ce qui me troublait. Je lui répondit que c'était son cadeau. Je le trouvais ignoble. Il me demanda quel cadeau, il ne se souvenait pas m'avoir offert un cadeau les jours précédents. C'était son cadeau pour son anniversaire. Il parut étonné. Il bégaya un peu en répétant « un cadeau pour moi? », ému. Je lui montra un paquet posé dans son hamac. Enfin, paquet, le mot était sans doute un peu fort. Il s'agissait plutôt d'un vieux journal emballant du mieux qu'il était possible le cadeau. Darren s'en saisit et le déballa. Je baissais les yeux pour ne pas voir sa réaction. Je ne la vis pas en effet : je la sentis. Il me sauta littéralement dans les bras.

Je savais que l'objet symbolisé allait lui plaire, mais je pensais pas à ce point. Ce n'était jamais qu'une horrible peluche. Une araignée en peluche que j'ai passé la journée à coudre. Les fils dépassaient, la bourre débordait, l'araignée avait une tête immonde. Et pourtant, il semblait aux anges. Il me serra fort contre lui en me remerciant. Je le serrai aussi, pour lui rendre la pareille. J'étais content après tout que cela lui plaise. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux. Je rougis car il me regardai intensément. Cela me faisait bizarre, il ne m'avait jamais regardé ainsi. Il me caressa les cheveux. Je me cachai les yeux. Il me regardai trop fixement, et avec une lueur affectueuse dans les yeux. Cela ne m'était jamais arrivé auparavant. Je lui chouinais d'arrêter de me regarder ainsi, j'étais gêné. Il m'écarta les mains et me dit qu'il voulait me remercier comme il se devait.

Il approcha son visage du mien. Je déglutis à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de moi. J'étais tremblant. Darren me demanda, un peu frustré, ce que j'avais à réagir comme ça. Je lui dis que d'habitude, il n'était pas aussi entreprenant, et qu'il n'avait pas cette lueur dans le regard. Il pouffa de rire, et moi vexé je lui dis qu'il était pas sympa de se moquer de moi. Il me tapota le bout du nez et me dit que moi j'étais très mignon en réagissant de la sorte. J'allais lui rétorquer quelque chose quand il posa ses lèvres contre les miennes.

De petits baisers doux, brefs mais si agréables. Il m'allongea dans le hamac et se mit contre moi, sans arrêter de m'embrasser. Au moment où nous fûmes l'un sur l'autre, et pour la première fois, je sentis la langue de Darren contre mes lèvres. Instinctivement, j'ouvris la bouche pour laisser pénétrer son appendice buccal. Nos deux langues se rencontrèrent dans un baiser passionné. La sensation fut si intense que sans que je m'en rende compte, j'enlaçai le cou de Darren de mes bras, sa taille de mes jambes et le collait davantage contre moi. Je me sentais étranger à mon corps, mais en même temps si vivant.

Il rompit le baiser pour m'embrasser dans le cou. Je passais mes mains sous son maillot pour lui caresser le dos. Sa peau était si douce... J'en sens encore aujourd'hui la sensation. Elle me manque... Il me manque...


	6. Tu es mon dernier lien avec l'Humanité

Bonsoir les gens! Vous vous êtes peut-être demandés pourquoi le chapitre précédent se terminait aussi brièvement. Et bien, Evra va lui-même donner la raison. Donc bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas les reviews ^^

(Désolé pour l'attente, mais à cause de la fac, de la couture et de mon travail, j'ai eu une baisse de mon temps et de ma motivation)

* * *

… Je n'y crois pas... Je me suis endormi en pleine écriture, en plein récit de ma première fois avec Darren! Mais que je suis nouille, c'est pas croyable! Je suis désolé Darren... Mon énergie n'est vraiment plus au top ces derniers temps. Je ne sais même plus ce que je disais avec de tomber dans les limbes du sommeil. Voyons voir... Oulah! Je rentrais vraiment dans l'intimité là. Euh sans mauvais jeu de mot ou allusion perverse hein! Je ne sais pas si je dois continuer. C'est quelque chose de personnel après tout. Et puis, Darren n'a peut-être pas envie que je dévoile tout, ou même que je ne fasse qu'évoquer cette soirée.

D'un autre côté, cela me fait une cure de vitalité de me remémorer ces moments. J'ai l'impression ainsi de redevenir un jeune homme bien loin d'imaginer que la mort le rattrape de plus en plus vite. Je me dis également que mon tendre Darren doit aussi ressentir cette mélancolie à lire notre premier enlacement amoureux. Enfin, si tant est qu'il est aussi ressenti de l'amour en cet instant.

Comme je le disais, Darren m'embrassait dans le cou tandis que je caressais sa douce peau d'ivoire. Je lui remontais de plus en plus le maillot, voulant le lui enlever et pouvoir unir notre échine dans une douce union. Le petit vampire se stoppa et posa ses mains sur le miennes. Je pouvait lire dans ses yeux une crainte intense, qu'il m'exprima rapidement en me demandant de ne pas faire cela, car il avait peur de me blesser dans l'excitation. Il tenait à moi comme au bien le plus précieux sur cette Terre. Je représentais pour lui son dernier lien avec l'humanité.

Il n'avait pas imaginé à quel point ses paroles pouvaient être si puissantes et émouvantes à mes oreilles. Je ne pus retenir mes larmes de s'épancher. Darren s'excusait, croyant m'avoir blessé. Je le tira face à moi et l'embrassa avant de coller mon front contre le sien. Je me souviens parfaitement de cette scène, tant elle était importante à mes yeux, et de la réponse que je lui fit : « Darren... Tu viens de me considérer comme un humain... comme le symbole de l'Humanité, moi qui suis né avec des écailles... ». Je le serrai plus fort contre moi, si ému par ses mots que je savais francs et spontanés.

Je dis à Darren que je ne le forcerai pas à faire ce qu'il ne voudrait pas, qu'en plus nous avions encore toute l'éternité pour passer à un acte charnel. Néanmoins, je lui demandais de se laisser aller, de ne pas craindre qu'il ne perde ses moyens. Depuis qu'il buvait du sang, il avait montré sa détermination et son sérieux, jamais il n'avait montré même un peu de relâche dans sa férocité. Il était normal, je lui confierai ma vie sans hésiter. Tout ce que je souhaitais pour le moment, c'était le serrer près de moi, sa peau contre la mienne. Pouvoir le caresser, l'embrasser jusqu'au lever du jour, rien de plus. Il hésita un moment. Puis avec un petit soupir de résignation et un sourire malin, il me dit que j'étais un joli baratineur et me déposa un baiser sur le bout du nez.

Il enleva son maillot, laissant apparaître son torse imberbe et joliment musclé. Il était beau, si beau que j'aurais voulu rester indéfiniment là à le contempler. Il me retira mon haut, jeta les vêtements au loin et se posa contre ma poitrine. Il me prit la main et se mit à me la baiser. Je mit mon bras autour de lui, le caressant doucement. On ne fîmes rien d'autres. Cela suffisait à mon bonheur.

Nous eûmes une petite discussion par contre. Elle concernait notre sexualité. Darren se questionna sur mes attirances, à savoir s'il était le premier garçon dont je tombais amoureux, s'il y en avait eu d'autres ou si j'avais eu une attirance pour une personne de la gente féminine. Je lui avouais sincèrement qu'il était le premier être humain dont j'étais tombé amoureux. Il me demanda si le corps des filles m'attirait ou non. Je me mit à réfléchir, et lui répondit que jusqu'à cet instant, je ne m'étais pas posé la question. Mais qu'ayant vu parfois Truska nue, je n'avais pas eu de dégoût au moins. Il m'inquiétait avec ses questions, et je lui demanda pourquoi il me les posait. Il me dit qu'il voulait juste savoir, car de son côté il pensait être bisexuel, donc il voulait savoir pour mon cas. Mais comme ni lui ni moi n'avions eu de relations hétéros, cela était difficile à savoir. La discussion n'alla pas plus loin, on se contentait de l'instant présent. Je dis à Darren qu'en revanche, s'il voyait ou rencontrait une fille qui lui plaisait, il ne devait pas passer à côté de l'occasion de savoir si sa bisexualité était réelle ou non. Je l'aimais, mais quand on aime, il faut savoir aussi que l'autre peut être plus heureux sans nous. Darren m'embrassa, et me dit que c'était la même chose en ce qui me concernait; et que je n'avais pas de crainte à avoir, ce ne serait pas demain la veille que cela arriverait.

Demain? Non en effet. Le temps d'une grossesse par contre oui! Et quel bébé de sexe féminin nous eûmes! Enfin, cela sera pour une prochaine fois. Je pourrais parler des différentes petites aventures que Darren et moi avions eu durant ces mois, de la façon dont « le Gauche » nous aida dans nos travaux, mais ce serait assez ennuyeux. C'est vraiment loin d'être palpitant. Et mon palpitant justement, je dois le tenir en repos si je veux finir ce récit.


	7. Un commencement

Bonsoir à tous! Comme d 'habitude, je poste vite la suite du journal d'Evra assez rapidement, et je pressens un trou de plusieurs mois encore avant la suite. Mais patience, je ne compte pas abandonner la fic. C'est juste que par moments, je fais une chose, puis une autre et finalement je n'ai pas le temps pour la fiction.

Donc trêve de discours insipides, place à la suite. Voici donc le début de la dernière partie des aventures d'adolescents de Darren et Evra, et donc l'arrivée du personnage anti-yaoi à savoir Debby! Mais je vais faire en sorte de ne pas rendre ce moment trop ennuyeux.

Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas les reviews ^^

* * *

Le médecin vient de partir. J'aurai aimé avoir une bonne nouvelle, mais mes souhaits sont rarement exaucés. Généralement, l'inverse se produit et cette journée ne déroge pas à la règle. La date limite supposée pour clore mon journal vient d'être rapprochée de plusieurs semaines. Je finis par me demander si un certain homme en costume avec un cœur en forme de montre ne s'amuse pas avec ma destinée pour m'empêcher d'arriver au terme de ma vie vécue.

Je devrais ne pas m'attarder, mais je crains trop d'oublier des passages importants. De plus, je ne sais pas si de toute façon, même en abrégeant certains passages, je pourrais arriver au bout de ce que j'entreprends. Ah Darren... J'aimerai tant te voir avant de fermer à jamais mes yeux. Tu dois ressembler à un trentenaire maintenant. Quelle tête tu ferais si tu me voyais! Depuis 32 ans qu'on ne s'est vu, tu me trouverais bien changer. Je me demande si tu vis avec Debby encore... Tiens, cela me rappelle ta première rencontre avec elle.

Évidemment, je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de tenir une longue conversation avec elle à cette époque. Il faut dire que déjà, nous sortions peu, et pour ma part je devais porter un sweat à capuche, des lunettes de soleil et un masque de chirurgie pour dissimuler un maximum ma peau écaillée. Pourquoi étions-nous allé dans cette ville déjà? En fait, nous n'avions fait que suivre Mr Crepsley. Tu n'avais pas voulu quitté le cirque, Mr Crepsley a accepté que je vienne si cela me disait aussi. Outre pouvoir me retrouver seul avec toi mon vampirounet, la possibilité de pouvoir aller dans le monde extérieur (Dieu que ça fait « sortie de secte » dit ainsi!) m'enchantait au plus haut point. On avait compris que Mr Crepsley nous emmenait pour ne pas te laisser seul au cirque et que tu devais toujours lui servir d'assistant. Mais comme il dormait la journée, on avait tout le temps que nous voulions. Même la nuit.

Je crois que c'est justement durant ce voyage que nous avons franchi un pas supplémentaire dans notre relation, en même temps que tu as dû passer l'épreuve que tu redoutais je pense : définir réellement tes préférences sexuelles. Ta rencontre avec Debby... ouais attendons un peu pour parler de cela, car c'est à cause de moi, ou plutôt grâce à moi, que tu as fait sa connaissance. Mais là, je ne tiens pas à parler de cela, car je n'étais que spectateur. La partie où j'avais un rôle me réchauffe davantage, et me fait revenir une sensation que j'avais oubliée. Je ne sais pas si toi tu t'en souviens, mais moi parfaitement. Notre première fois Darren... la première fois où nos deux corps se sont unis sur le plan charnel.

C'est facile de s'en souvenir : le lendemain tu allais faire la connaissance de Debby Hemlock. En plus, on avait eu une discussion au sujet de la fête de noël. Tu étais très enjoué par l'approche de cet événement, tandis que moi cela ne me faisait ni chaud ni froid. J'ai toujours été orphelin, battu, et même au sein du Cirque, nous n'avions pas vraiment l'occasion de fêter noël vu que ceux qui pouvait aller dans le monde extérieur le faisait. Il fallait avoir une famille pour fêter noël, et le cirque ne peut remplacer cela.

Je l'appris lors de notre retour au cirque, mais ce même soir j'ignorais ce que tu étais allé demander à Mr Crepsley. Comme tu ne fus pas long, j'ai pensé qu'il s'agissait d'une histoire de vampire donc cela ne me regardait pas. Ton mentor partit tandis que toi tu revenais dans la chambre. Tu te mis sur le lit, alors que je regardais la télévision, et tu l'éteignis sans me prévenir. Je me suis retourné pour te demander ce qu'il te prenait, mais sans que j'eus le temps de dire quelque chose, tu me pris dans tes bras et m'embrassa.

J'ignore encore aujourd'hui ce qu'il a bien pu te prendre, et ce qui a provoqué une telle pulsion chez toi mais à cet instant, du reste même aujourd'hui, cela ne m'intéressait pas le moins du monde. Je t'avais pour moi seul, tes lèvres contre les miennes, ma main caressant ton visage. Cela me suffisait amplement. Tu rompis le baiser, me fit un sourire et t'allongea sur le lit en m'invitant à faire de même. Je me mis à côté de toi, mis ma main dans la tienne et me blottit contre toi. Tu passa ton bras autour de moi et m'embrassa le front. Je crois que dès cet instant, j'ai quitté mon corps et me suis laissé guider par mon instinct. Je me collai davantage contre toi et posa mes lèvres contre les tiennes, et tenta de pénétrer cette barrière labiale de ma langue pour qu'elle puisse rencontrer la tienne. Tu n'opposas aucune résistance et laissa l'union se faire. Dès lors, notre innocence fut perdue.

Tout s'enchaîna sans que nous ne puissions faire quoi que cela soit. Même toi tu laissa faire. Ta crainte régulière de me faire du mal sans le vouloir ne se manifesta à aucun moment. Je me mis sur toi et repris plus ardemment notre baiser, auquel tu répondis avec autant d'intensité. Nos doigts s'emmêlèrent les uns dans les autres, nos pieds grattaient le drap. Puis ma dextre quitta ta main pour passer sous ton habit de pirate, ta tenue du cirque que tu avais gardé comme vêtement vu que tes habits d'humains étaient couverts de trous. A ce moment là, tu lâcha toi aussi ma main prise, et tu t'occupas de retirer mon t-shirt. J'arrêtai mes caresses pour t'aider à le retirer, et là fut mon erreur.

Tu as vilement profité que je finisse de retirer mon vêtement pour échanger nos positions et ainsi te retrouver au-dessus de moi! Sale petit calculateur dominant va! Tu retiras plus vite que l'éclair ton haut et me colla contre toi pour venir me lécher le lobe de l'oreille. Tu jouais vraiment avec moi, car tu savais que je suis très sensible à cet endroit. Je ne pus retenir de petits gémissements de plaisir, qui ne firent que t'encourager dans ton sadisme. Après mes lobes, ce furent mes tétons qui furent les victimes de ta langue si chaude, m'obligeant à mettre mon poignet sur ma bouche pour ne pas gémir encore davantage. Car non content de me titiller une zone érogène, tu me caressais le bas ventre et les hanches. Je me tendais de plus en plus à mesure que tu poursuivais tes caresses. J'avais beau te demander d'arrêter, que je voulais aussi que tu ressentes la même chose que moi, tu ne t'arrêtas jamais.

Mon corps était trop excité pour te repousser. J'en voulais plus, mais je ne voulais pas être le seul à prendre du plaisir. Je te pris la main, te ramenant à moi et échangea nos positions. Tout ce que tu m'avais fait subir, je te le rendais avec les intérêts. Cette fois, ce fut toi qui te mit à gémir. Seulement à la différence de toi, je ne m'arrêtai pas au nombril. Je descendis plus bas, vers la seule partie de ton corps que mes lèvres n'avaient pas encore goûtées...

Bon, je pense que je vais arrêter là. Pas besoin de rentrer plus loin dans les détails. Que pourrais-je dire en plus? Que nous avons chacun notre tour pris en bouche l'intimité de l'autre? Que par la suite, nous avons pénétré un endroit particulier de l'anatomie respective de notre partenaire? Que nous ne pouvions nous arrêter, tant nous jouissions de notre union? Que seul nos baisers pouvaient nous faire taire? En somme, nous avons fait ce que fait tout couple normalement constitué : l'amour. En plus, tu étais là Darren, tu dois forcément t'en rappeler. Et si ce n'est pas le cas... commences à courir car même mourant je te rattrapes et je te noies dans un verre de grenadine!

Sur ces mots, je vais aller prendre une douche du mieux que je le peux, puis aller me reposer. J'ai déjà trop pris d'énergie pour finir ce récit. Je ne sais pas si demain, je serai en état...

(PS : Darren, tu as été formidable cette nuit là, et jamais je n'ai pu égaler tes performances!)


	8. Révélations

Et après des mois de silence, voici le chapitre 8 de cette fic! La première trilogie de la saga trouvera sa conclusion dans le chapitre suivant. Après, je vais passer à un autre exercice d'autant plus dur : essayer de raconter la vie d'Evra sans Darren. Mais d'ici là, il y aura quelques chapitres où ils seront encore ensemble vu que j'ai 6 ans à couvrir (Entre le retour au cirque et le départ pour la Montagne des vampires).

J'espère que je ne décevrai pas mes lecteurs (et surtout mon principal lecteur) fidèles.

Bonne lecture! N'oubliez pas les reviews!

* * *

J'ai délaissé longtemps l'écriture de mon journal. Ma condition physique me joue de plus en plus des tours. Un jour, je jouis d'une énergie débordante, si je peux utiliser un tel nom et un tel adjectif; le lendemain je suis cloué au lit, quasiment parti hors de mon enveloppe mortelle. J'aurais pu continuer mon récit dans mes moments de santé, j'y conçois. Mais ce sont de trop rares moments pour que je ne les partage pas avec les enfants de mes enfants. Je ne sais pas jusqu'à quand je pourrais encore profiter de leur présence. Dieu que la vie paraît cruelle quand on la voit vous échapper! Et d'autant plus quand on revient sur elle, qu'on se souvient des joies fugaces, des peines qui nous ont déchiré le coeur.

La joie passée devient peine présente. L'introspection nous fait regretter de n'avoir pu stopper le temps pour faire durer à jamais ces moments qui jamais ne reviendront. On voudrait tant pouvoir revenir à ces moments, empêcher ce qui y a mis un terme. Mais si on pouvait le faire, aurions-nous l'occasion de nous apercevoir et de ressentir à leur paroxysme ces joies et ces peines? Honnêtement, j'en doute. Si on change même le plus petit événement anodin, tout le futur s'en verrait modifier.

La simple présence de Darren dans le Cirque a-t-elle eu la moindre incidence sur ma vie? Aurais-je rencontrer Merla? Shancus aurait-il porté un autre nom? Mon fils adoré me tiendrait-il la main en ce moment si Darren n'avait pas été vampirisé? Je n'en sais rien, pourtant c'est envisageable. Mais même alors, ma joie de vivre serait-elle similaire si je n'avais pas rencontré Darren? Mon expérience sur l'existence serait-elle au même point? Impossible de le dire. On voudrait changer ce qui fut, mais veut-on avoir un autre présent ou ce qui sera? Je ne pense pas.

Consciemment, je ne veux pas imaginer ces éventualités. Ce que j'ai vécu, ce que je vis et ce que je vivrais me suffit et me comble. J'ai une femme, des enfants, des petit-enfants et un futur arrière-petit fils. J'ai rencontré le plus adorable des vampires, et rien que pour cela je ne veux à aucun prix changer ma vie. La simple pensée de vivre sans son souvenir est une abomination que je ne peux envisager. Pour moi, la seule réalité est celle où Darren Shan fut Prince des Vampires et où nous nous sommes aimés passionnément. Même si cet idylle fut mis à mal par la rencontre entre Darren et cette humaine nommée Debbie.

Je ne peux pas dire que je la déteste, que je la trouve idiote, superficielle, inintéressante, vide, sans charme, ou même que son existence au sein de notre couple ait été inutile. Je ne la connaissais pas assez pour la décrire ainsi. Et je n'ai pas vraiment pu forger une opinion concrète durant les moments où elle venait au Cirque, après le départ de Darren pour son affrontement final contre Steve, et où nous discutions. Enfin, discuter est peut-être une hyperbole. J'avoue que je n'avais pas trop de temps à lui consacrer. Avec la disparition de Mr Tall, j'ai pris les devants pour éviter que le Cirque ne sombre, et j'étais partout à la fois, et rarement aux endroits où elle pouvait se trouver. Vraiment, le hasard faisait mal les choses en ce qui concernait cette fille et moi.

Je ne peux pas dire que ma joie fut totale quand Darren m'apprit qu'il avait rencontré une fille. Déjà qu'il était parti en me laissant seul... enfin bref, je vais éviter de lui jeter la pierre. Nous n'étions pas des siamois, il avait tout à fait le droit de sortir sans moi. Surtout qu'il le faisait dans un but précis, qui en effet ne nécessitait en aucun cas ma présence. Toujours est-il que pendant que monsieur batiffolait sans l'avoir au préalable songer, je regardais la télévision. Le destin vous envoie des signaux étranges parfois. Vous me croiriez si je vous annonçais que l'émission que je regardais avait pour sujet un homme qui avait quitté sa femme pour un autre homme? Pourtant ce fut le cas. Comme si quelqu'un tentait de me faire comprendre « Tiens au fait, j'espère que tu as aimé cette nuit, parce qu'il est plus que probable que tu n'en ais pas une similaire avant bien longtemps, voire peut-être plus jamais! » J'avoue qu'une partie de moi avait songé à cette éventualité. Ni Darren ni moi-même n'avions déjà goûté au fruit féminin, il nous était donc impossible d'affirmer que nous étions des gays purs et durs. Mais je n'avais quand même pas imaginé que cela arriverait aussi vite. Darren non plus apparemment.

Il revint de sa course assez déboussolé. Le regard un peu absent. On aurait dit un être sans âme. Un vampire ayant perdu sa vie. Il m'inquiétait, je me demandais ce qu'il venait de vivre. J'ai supposé immédiatement qu'il avait peut-être aperçu sa famille. Du moins au vu de son visage, cela semblait aussi grave. Je le questionnai donc sur la raison de ce regard vide. Sa réponse doit m'avoir donné la même expression faciale que la sienne.

« J'ai un rendez-vous avec une fille... pour aller au cinéma. »

Cette simple phrase me fit tomber de milliers d'années-lumière de haut. Quoi? Comment? Où? Quand? Pourquoi? Qui? Oui. Après une rencontre. Devant une boutique. Quelques minutes après son départ. Aucune idée. Elle s'appelait Debbie. Que pouvais-je dire, sincèrement? Rien. Je ne pensais pas, et c'est toujours le cas, que j'avais la moindre chose à dire. Lui hurler qu'il ne pouvait pas me faire ça, qu'on était ensemble? Quelle prétention de ma part cela aurait été! L'empêcher d'y aller? C'est sûr, Mr Crepsley n'allait pas se demander pourquoi son assistant se trouvait ligoter et bâillonner sur une chaise, et Darren n'avait pas assez de force pour rompre des cordes ou même une chaîne.

Je ne pouvais pas non plus rester sans rien dire sur ce que je ressentais. Je m'assis sur le fauteuil. Darren sortit de sa torpeur, vit mon visage et se posa sur mes genoux en me demandant ce que j'avais. Je fus sincère.

« Darren... Je t'aime, pas besoin de te le dire, tu le sais assez. Je pense à l'heure actuelle que je ne cesserai de t'aimer. Ma vie, pour le moment, je ne la conçois pas sans toi. Tu es celui qui a illuminé ma vie. Je ne peux donc te dire qu'entendre ce que tu viens de me dire me fasse exalter. J'aurais préféré que tu ne sortes pas, tu n'aurais pas rencontré cette Debbie. Néanmoins, te séquestrer, t'empêcher de la voir serait un tel égoïsme que je ne pourrais me le pardonner. Si tu l'aimes, si tu t'aperçois qu'être avec elle te convient plus qu'être avec moi... je ne ferai rien. Je pourrais me battre pour te garder, mais t'avoir par la force n'est pas ce que je souhaite. »

Je gardais le silence. Au bout de quelques minutes, je sentis les bras de Darren m'enlacer et son visage humidifié se posé contre ma nuque. Il disait que j'étais adorable, qu'il n'existait pas de garçon plus gentil et compréhensif que moi, qu'il s'en voulait de me voir souffrir ainsi par sa faute. Je lui caressais les cheveux, lui embrassait le front. On savait, lui comme moi, que cela risquait d'arriver un jour ou l'autre. Il n'avait aucune raison de se flageller. Il valait mieux que cela arrive au début de notre relation plutôt qu'après plusieurs années, le choc et la possible séparation n'en aurait été que plus douloureuse. Autant qu'il se définisse rapidement sur le plan sexuel.

« Par contre si tu lui donnes plus de bonheur au lit que tu ne m'en as donné, crois moi : je fais un procès pour dissimulation de capacité! »

On se mit à rire comme deux idiots, avant de s'embrasser. C'est moi, je crois, qui rompit vite le baiser. Je lui dis que tant qu'on avait le doute sur la véritable identité sexuelle de Darren, il valait mieux qu'on évite de se faire plus de mal en continuant à nous comporter comme un couple. Je précisai que cela ne voulait pas dire qu'on devait vivre séparer, ne plus se parler, jouer ensemble ou autre. Juste que câlins tendres, baisers, caresses et plus seront désormais à proscrire. Il fut d'accord avec moi. Nous nous fîmes une ultime accolade, qui dura une bonne dizaine de minutes.

En vérité, ni lui ni moi ne voulions que notre relation s'achève. Même si on parlait souvent du fait qu'on trouverait peut-être un jour quelqu'un du sexe opposé avec qui nous fondrions une famille, nous n'y croyions pas. Nous nous contentions de notre situation et espérions qu'elle ne se modifierait jamais. Pourtant, nous avions face à nous cette situation redoutée. Nous refusions d'admettre qu'elle nous tuait. Cette souffrance se ressentait dans notre accolade. Plus elle durait, plus nous resserrions notre étreinte. Ne faire qu'un, voilà ce à quoi nous aspirions.

A un moment, je fis un baiser à Darren et lui tapota le dos. Il fallait qu'on arrête maintenant, sinon notre résolution serait impossible à appliquer. Il acquiesça sans bruit, essuya ses yeux et me sourit. Nous nous devions de passer outre et voir ce qu'il en serait en temps voulu. Je tapa mon ami sur l'épaule en lui demandant de me décrire cette fille. Brune, avait l'air gentille, elle cherchait des gants, ils ont sympathisé, il l'a raccompagnée chez elle. Et là, il se mit à rougir.

« … Après, elle m'a dit qu'on irait au ciné car elle voulait voir un film. J'ai répondu que ça me disait bien. Je ne lui ai pas suggéré que tu viennes, car même si on allait dans une salle sombre, le risque qu'elle voit tes écailles serait trop grand et bon, je voulais pas que tu te sentes mal à l'aise si c'était le cas. Elle est restée sur son perron et m'a demandé ce que j'attendais pour lui proposer d'aller au cinéma, car les garçons sont ceux qui invitent. Je lui ai donc proposé, elle a réfléchi et m'a répondu qu'elle allait y réfléchir avant de rentrer. C'est vraiment compliqué une fille! »

Je ne pus retenir un rire de passer. C'était vraiment drôle. Pas que Darren soit passé pour un maladroit (quoi que c'est caustique aussi), mais qu'une fille face autant de cérémonie pour un simple cinéma. Comme si cela changeait quoi que ce soit! Surtout que Darren avait moins flashé sur elle qu'elle-même n'avait eu le béguin pour mon vampire. Plus perdu que lui, il n'y avait pas. Je m'excusais d'avoir ri, et lui dit qu'elle avait l'air gentille en effet. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle soit le genre de fille qui convienne à Darren, mais bon je me gardais bien de lui en faire part. Il avait accepté le cinéma, à lui de voir.

Le lendemain, il alla chez elle pour avoir confirmation concernant le cinéma. Je l'avais accompagné pour voir à quoi elle ressemblait. Je la trouvais banale, rien de particulier, et elle faisait un peu cruche. Mais j'accusais le fait d'être dissimulé derrière un arbre, avec une casquette sur la tête et des lunettes devant les yeux; de plus ce n'est que mon avis, Darren devait en avoir un différent. Elle lui confirma et lui proposa la première séance de début de soirée, ce que Darren accepta. Une fois cela fait, nous allâmes nous promener, dans des magasins pour tester des jeux vidéos, écouter de la musique avant de rentrer pour que le futur Prince puisse se préparer à son rendez-vous.

Dans la salle de bain, je le taquinais en faisant celui qui rêvait d'avoir un rencart (même si en effet, j'aurais voulu être à la place de la fille). Il était si nerveux que ça devenait un plaisir de le faire devenir chèvre. Darren persistait à vouloir me, même si je pense que c'était plus se, convaincre que ce n'était pas un rencart. Sauf que dix secondes après il avoua n'avoir jamais eu de rencart auparavant. Erreur fatale chéri! Il paniqua davantage. Je le rassurai en lui disant qu'il n'avait qu'à la faire rire, être naturel et tout se passerait bien. Et qu'en bonus de fin de soirée, il pourrait l'embrasser! Il se facha en me disant que j'étais méchant de me moquer de lui.

Mr Crepsley passa alors devant nous, l'air vague et absent. Pas la même absence que celle dont Darren avait fait preuve la veille. Crepsley semblait plus préoccupé. Il était étrange depuis qu'on était arrivé. Déjà qu'il allait Dieu sait où, faire on ne sait quoi, et ne nous racontait jamais ses soirées. Toujours est-il qu'il s'en alla sans manger et sans dire un mot de plus.

Mon ami suivit quelques minutes après. Il ne devait pas rentrer tard. A cet instant, il devait penser qu'il serait rentré pour qu'on dîne ensemble. Ce ne fut pas le cas. Je m'inquiétais un peu, c'est évident, surtout qu'il ne me donna aucune nouvelle. Me prévenir qu'on ne mangerait pas ensemble m'aurait suffi, et j'aurais tout à fait compris. Ce n'est pas capital, juste plus sympa pour l'autre. Je mangeais donc seul, en regardant la télévision. Le téléphone sonna. Je savais d'emblée qui cela devait être. Gagné : Darren. Je lui demandais s'il s'amusait bien, il répondit que oui mais là il était en proie à un doute. Debbie venait de lui proposer un baiser, et sous la surprise il n'avait pas pu et à cet instant, il se tâtait à y retourner pour le faire. Je me frappai le front de la main, le traitait de gros idiot et lui ordonna d'aller embrasser cette fille, sinon ça ne servait à rien qu'on fasse chasteté. Il s'excusa, dit qu'il allait le faire et raccrocha. Une soirée entière avec sa nouvelle chérie et même pas le courage de l'embrasser! Quel nouille ce vampire!

Arriva, peu de temps après le coup de fil, le moment du journal régional. Ce que j'entendis au sommaire me fit frémir. C'est au même moment que Dom Juan revint, tout guilleret. Pas la peine de lui demander s'il avait embrassé une fille et aimé ça. Là, il y avait plus important, et il devait écouter. On apprit que six victimes d'un tueur en série venait d'être retrouvées. Elles avaient été vidées de leur sang. Darren, aussitôt, comprit et me demanda où était son mentor. Il n'était pas rentré de la soirée.

La nuit suivante, nous suivions tous deux Mr Crepsley. J'étais sceptique au fond de la culpabilité du vampire quand à ces meurtres, mais il aurait été idiot d'omettre cette hypothèse. Rien ne jouait en sa faveur, tant il demeurait mystérieux et distant avec nous. Nous voulions être sûr qu'il n'était pas le meurtrier. Seulement, durant trois nuits consécutives, nous ne faisions qu'épier un vampire qui errait sans but dans les rues ou sur les toits. Par chance, il n'avait jusqu'alors pas senti notre présence. Nous n'avions aucun élément nouveau, mais cela signifiait aussi qu'il ne tuait pas, et donc la thèse qu'il soit le meurtrier commençait à s'éclipser.

Pendant les après-midi, vu que nous passions toute la matinée à dormir pour récupérer de notre espionnage, Darren sortait avec sa petite amie. Oui. Darren lui même m'avoua qu'il commençait à aimer cette fille. J'étais heureux pour lui. En apparence. Dès qu'il partait, je me recroquevillais sur moi dans le lit et pleurais. Mes larmes restaient sur mon oreiller, ne cessaient de sortir de mes yeux. Je savais que même si nous partions, Darren penserait à elle. Je retournais à ma solitude. Je perdais mon amour éternel. Darren ne me verrait plus comme un petit ami, juste comme un ami. Sans doute son meilleur ami, mais rien de plus. Darren Shan, toi que je voulais garder auprès de moi, tu as trouvé un réconfort dans les bras d'une fille normale. Je souhaite que tu sois heureux le plus longtemps possible. Dès que la porte s'ouvrait, signifiant ainsi que Darren rentrait de ses escapades, je faisais comme si rien ne s'était passé et lui demandait si sa journée s'était bien passé.

Un soir, Mr Crepsley changea ses habitudes d'errance ou de surveillance depuis les toits pour se mettre à suivre un homme. Cela était trop étrange. Pourquoi changer aussi subitement, si ce n'est parce que cet homme avait une signification pour lui? Et la première signification que l'on trouva fut que cet homme soit sa prochaine victime. Il le suivit jusqu'à une usine de poisson. Embusqué, nous observions ce qui se passait. Mais rien ne se produisit. Le mystère s'épaissit à mesure que le temps passait. Sans crier gare, Mr Crepsley vint près de l'endroit où nous fûmes. Nous étions tel deux lapins sous le regard d'un renard. Pourtant, sans qu'on ne puisse se l'expliquer autrement que par sa forte concentration envers l'homme, il ne nous vit pas. Il continua à le suivre jusqu'à un immeuble, et fit aussitôt demi-tour. Nous comprenions de moins en moins ce qu'il faisait.

La nuit suivante, le même homme fut suivi part le mentor de Darren. Le doute n'était plus possible : Mr Crepsley avait quelque chose à voir avec les évènements récents, et sa culpabilité se faisait grandissante. Darren me dit que ce soir, il allait arrêter les agissements de Mr Crepsley. Il s'était armé d'un couteau long rouillé, qu'il avait trouvé près de l'usine. Je tentais de le convaincre que ni lui ni moi, même ensemble, ne pouvions l'affronter. Mais Darren me dit qu'il le ferait seul, il ne voulait pas que je sois blessé, que cela était une affaire entre eux car Mr Crepsley avait convaincu son apprenti que les vampires n'étaient pas des tueurs et que s'il s'avérait qu'il lui avait menti, il ne pouvait le laisser faire.

Je comprenais tout à fait ses motivations. C'est par cette parole que Darren avait fini par accepter de se nourrir de sang humain. Si ce n'avait été que mensonge, il devenait lui-même un monstre. Et rien de ce que j'aurais pu dire n'aurait changé cette idée, j'en étais conscient. Cependant, je refusais qu'il risque sa vie seul, et je l'accompagnerai jusqu'au bout. Il eut beau tenter de me faire changer d'avis, c'était peine perdu. Je l'avais perdu une fois, il était hors de question que je le perde à jamais.

Le 22 décembre, nous quittâmes l'hôtel avec la ferme intention de stopper Mr Crepsley. Il fallait que nous jouions serré, à la seconde près. Seul Darren avait les compétences nécessaires pour espérer stopper son mentor. Je devais faire le guet et noter par où partirait Mr Crepsley si Darren échouait. Il me fit des adieux. Il savait qu'il risquait sa vie. Il me dit qu'il fut ravi d'être mon ami. Son ami... Darren, je sais que tu as dit cela pour ne pas me faire souffrir. Pourtant n'avoir que l'appellation d'ami me fendit le coeur. Notre amour était bien mort. Je devais moi aussi tourner la page. J'étais si troublé que je ne pus que taper du poing sur son torse en lui souhaitant bonne chance. J'espérais qu'on se soit trompé, que rien ne se passerait dans cette usine, qu'on retournerait à l'hôtel en riant de notre méprise.

Peu de temps après que les deux vampires soient rentrés, j'entendis un fracas de verre provenant de l'usine. Je regardais avec mes jumelles, voir si ce n'était pas Crepsley qui s'enfuit. Il n'y avait pas le moindre éclat tombant à l'extérieur. Quelque chose était donc rentré par le toit. Et autre chose en sortit. Une énorme masse déchira le ciel et tomba sur le toit au dessus de moi. Je ne m'attardais pas sur cet objet, que je supposais être un tonneau ou un gros poisson lancé par l'un des deux vampires. Je sais aujourd'hui que j'aurais dû y prendre plus attention. Alors que j'observais à nouveau l'usine, un bruit sourd résonna dans mon dos. Je fis volte-face. Je pensais que seul Mr Tiny pouvait me terroriser. C'était avant de voir cet être qui me faisait face. Il était immense, énorme, des yeux rouges comme du sang, un teint violet comme une contusion. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre que cette créature n'allait pas m'inviter à boire le thé, et surtout que c'était lui le meurtrier.

Je reculais doucement, pendant que lui s'approchait. Je me mis à courir, j'allais appeler Darren sur son portable quand l'être violacée m'agrippa le bras, me faisant lâcher prise sur le téléphone, et mis sa main sur ma bouche. Il approcha ses lèvres de mon oreille et me murmura : « Tu portes l'odeur de ces vampires. Tu vas m'être très utile! » Sa voix me fit frémir, mais je n'eus pas le temps d'avoir réellement peur. Il me souffla au visage. Je savais, pour en avoir parler avec Darren, que c'était un gaz soporifique sécrété par les vampires. Je tomba inconscient.

Quand je repris connaissance, j'étais la tête en bas. Mes pieds et mes mains étaient liés par des cordes, et j'étais bâillonné. J'ai tenté de me libérer, mais les liens étaient trop résistants pour moi. Je vis une énorme ombre s'approcher d'un tunnel. La créature violette apparut, tenant un couteau dans la main. Elle avait un sourire carnassier. Je pleurais de peur. Ma fin était arrivée. J'allais mourir, vidé de mon sang. Ma dernière pensée fut pour Darren. Adieu mon amour...


	9. La fin avant le renouveau

_**Et voilà : plus d'une année est passée, mais enfin le dernier chapitre de ma fic est publiée! Cette fic ne termine que la première trilogie, pour la suite j'entamerai le récit des six années s'écoulant entre « Tunnels of blood » et « Vampire mountain ». J'espère que cette fin de trilogie vous plaira.**_

_**Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez la petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir!**_

* * *

Pourquoi, Seigneur pourquoi vous acharnez-vous sur une pauvre créature au désarroi telle que moi? Ne pouvez-vous pas abréger mes souffrances? Me laisser partir? Rejoindre les archanges? Dieu, que vous pouvez-être cruel parfois? Attendez-vous que les trompettes du Jugement dernier sonnent? Pensez-vous que j'aurais la force de terminer mes confessions avant que vous me rappeliez à vous? Souhaitez-vous que la vérité soit dite pour qu'ensuite je puisse la lire aux Cieux et que je puisse dire : « Je fus cet homme. Me voici tel que je vécus, ni pire ni meilleur que la peinture qui vous est faite. N'oubliez pas que cela fut ma vie, non ne l'oubliez pas, gravez ces mots dans les registres divins. Ou bien que vos ailes s'enflamment, que les anges se détournent de vous, que votre mémoire terrestre soit oubliée »?

Cela serait une prétention sans borne de prétendre que je puisse être considéré comme un homme de lettre. Ce que je sais, je le dois uniquement à Darren. Il est infiniment plus écrivain que moi-même je le suis. Mais bon, voyons le côté fataliste de mon écriture : écrivons, peut-être que le point final sera doublement libérateur. Au moins dans ce cas-ci, écrire me permet d'exorciser cette horreur expérimentale.

Où en étais-je déjà? Voyons... la traque de Larten Crepsley, la vitre brisée, la grosse bête violacée aux yeux sanguins, son souffle soporifique, la séance de bondage... euh non, enfin si mais pas maintenant, même si là aussi il est question de cordes et de bâillon. Bref!

J'étais donc ligoté et bâillonné, accroché comme une pièce de viande à un crochet, dans l'endroit le plus insalubre qui soit. La créature s'approcha, armée d'un couteau aussi propre que le sol de l'égout où je me trouvais. Elle avait un sourire carnassier, s'approcha de son futur repas suspendu la tête à l'envers. Le monstre posa sa lame contre mon cou. Je me voyais déjà condamner. Ma dernière pensée, à cet instant et je suppose même dans l'avenir, alla vers mon bien-aimé Darren. Je ne voulais pas qu'il culpabilise de ce qui m'arrivait. J'étais seul responsable, j'avais refusé de partir comme il me l'avait demandé. Je ne le reverrai jamais plus, même par delà la mort. Lui irait au Paradis des vampires, moi... là où je devrai aller.

Alors que je pensais sentir ma carotide laisser échapper mon sang par la porte que la lame lui fournirait, le métal quitta mon cou. La créature échappa un gloussement lugubre et caverneux. Il me prit le visage et mit mes yeux face aux siens. Aucun mot ne pourrait décrire la folie meurtrière, le goût du sang infernal qui se reflétaient du plus profond de son regard. Tout comme aucun mot ne pourrait expliciter tout le dégoût que j'éprouvai quand sa langue glissa de ma joue jusqu'à ma carotide. C'est étrange comme la même action faite par Darren m'aurait au contraire suscité de l'excitation. Quoi que, dans un égout, la tête en bas, ligoté et bâillonné, même avec Darren... Pas sûr que j'aurai grandement apprécié. Après m'avoir léché comme une glace, mon bourreau émit un sonore soupir d'appétit. Il se lécha les babines. S'il ne m'avait pas encore tué, au moins mon sort m'apparaissait clair : j'allais de toutes manières finir dans son estomac.

Après avoir soupiré, il me regarda avec un sourire vorace et s'adressa à moi. Aucune émotion n'émana de ses paroles. Apparemment j'ai bon goût et il est difficile de résister à me croquer (cela expliquait bien des choses, hein Darren?), mais je servirai aussi bien d'appât pour attirer Darren et Mr Crepsley. Ainsi après être un jambon au crochet, me voilà relégué au statut de ver accroché à un hameçon! Vraiment, ma vie était très enrichissante! La prochaine fois, je serai quoi? Une saucisse de hot-dog? Peut-être, vu qu'après avoir dit que je survivrai en servant d'appât, il annonça que malgré tout j'allai servir d'apéritif, et sans perdre de temps il planta ses crocs dans la chair de mon épaule.

Jamais jusqu'alors je n'avais ressenti une douleur aussi effroyable. Une morsure, je savais ce que c'était, mon serpent m'avait déjà laissé des marques. Mais là c'était comme si on m'arrachait les écailles avec un fer brûlant. J'avais l'impression qu'on me déchiquetait le bras, alors que les canines du monstre restait dans ma chair et que je sentais uniquement qu'il aspirait mon sang. A ce moment-là, j'aurais voulu mourir. Je repoussais de mon esprit ce qu'on me susurrait. Non, ce ne pouvait être un vampire. Même s'il avait clairement l'intention de me vider de mon sang, cette créature ne poussait pas être de la même espèce que mon ange de la nuit et son mentor. Non, c'était impossible. Jamais Darren ni Mr Crepsley ne pourraient ressembler à un tel monstre. Pourtant qui d'autre buvait du sang? Pitié, faîte que ce soit faux...

Soudain, à mon grand étonnement, les canines sortirent de mon bras seulement au bout d'une gorgée de mon sang, la créature se recula en tenant sa main sur sa bouche, ses joues se gonflèrent, il se retourna et je vis en entendant qu'il était en train de vomir. Cela dura des heures, facilement deux ou trois sans interruption. Je me disais qu'il allait peut-être mourir sur place. Mais cela s'arrêta. Il se releva avec peine, en tremblant, vidé de ses forces. Quand il m'attrapa le visage, je sentis clairement que sa force avait baissé mais qu'elle était encore largement supérieure à la mienne. Avec rage il retira mon bâillon et me demanda ce que j'étais. Je lui répondis : « A ton avis mon gros? Vu mes écailles, je peux être quoi d'autres qu'un garçon-serpent? » Ma réponse eut l'air de lever dans l'esprit du monstre son interrogation, qui devait être similaire à la mienne. Apparemment, le mot important était « serpent », il le répéta plus d'une vingtaine de fois. Il semblait croire que je m'étais laissé capturer, sur ordre de Mr Crepsley, pour que mon sang l'empoisonne, vu qu'un vampire sait qu'un vampaneze ne pas boire lui aussi du sang de serpent.

Ainsi le nom venait d'être lâché : « Vampaneze ». Je fus soulager d'entendre que ce n'était pas un vampire. Ni Darren ni Mr Crepsley ne lui ressembleraient en quoi que ce soit dans leur apparence. Ils ne deviendraient pas des bêtes assoiffées de sang virant au teint violacé et attaquant sans pitié les humains. Darren pourrait être rassuré : Mr Crepsley ne lui avait pas menti, les vampires ne sont pas les monstres que les humains dépeignent, ce sont les vampanezes ces montres. Je fus également soulagé, dans une certaine mesure, de savoir qu'en raison de son allergie au sang de serpent, je n'allais pas devenir son distributeur de sangria, tout en ayant à l'esprit que ça ne signifiait pas que j'étais complètement sorti d'affaire. Il pouvait très bien me tuer. Je préférais ne pas y songer. Pour changer de sujet, je demandais à mon kidnappeur quel était son nom. Oui je sais, c'est pourri comme question, mais soyez vous aussi ligoté face à quelqu'un qui vide les humains de leur sang et là on verra ce que vous lui demanderiez pour éviter de penser à la probabilité qu'il finisse par vous transformer en tartare! Toujours est-il qu'il me regarda avec un regard interloqué. « Vu ma position, autant que je sache le nom de celui qui m'y a mis. De toute façon même un aveugle pourrait te reconnaître, alors... ». Que voulez-vous? Quand vous craignez pour votre vie, vos paroles ne risquent pas de valoir le prix Pulitzer. Le gros sac rit fortement, et m'informa qu'il se nommait Murlough. Murlough... Remarquez, ce n'est pas comme si je m'étais attendu à ce qu'il me réponde « Vlad », « Louis » ou « Edward ». Et puis un nom aussi ignoble dépeignait bien son propriétaire.

Je me retenais bien de lui dire franchement qu'il avait un nom aussi beau qu'un guano, je ne tenais pas à l'énerver davantage. Je ne fis qu'acquiescer. Un silence s'installa alors. Lui réfléchissait, moi je faisais des exercices abdominaux, à la fois pour passer le temps, me muscler et éviter de noyer mon cerveau sous des litres de sang à force d'avoir la tête à l'envers. Murlough fit les cent pas, il devait réfléchir à quoi faire de moi et comment réussir à piéger mes deux amis. Cela a duré je ne sais combien de temps. Je voulais plus que tout pouvoir en finir avec ce cauchemar, en même temps que je le redoutais car cela signifierait l'intervention de mon amour vampire et possiblement des blessures pour lui. A un moment donné, je m'ennuyais tellement que je demandais à la bête des égouts qu'elle me raconte ce qu'était en fait un vampaneze. Encore ce regard interloqué. Puis il se décida à me raconter l'histoire de son clan. En soit c'est assez simple : des vampires qui pensaient qu'il valait mieux vider les humains de leur sang quand ils se nourrissaient décidèrent de faire scission avec leurs homologues moins sauvages. En soit c'est un peu un combat de carnivore contre végétarien.

Après ce récit, le temps ne me parût pas moins long qu'avant. Aujourd'hui, je me dis que j'ai eu énormément de chances que Murlough craignent mon sang, sinon il aurait pu peut-être m'utiliser comme sextoy en attendant que Darren vienne me libérer. Je ne saurais dire ce que le vampaneze faisait, étant toujours accroché par les pieds, sauf quand il s'amusait à me frapper comme un punching-ball. Je le voyais bien s'éloigner de sa tanière, mais cela ne m'indiquait pas le moins du monde s'il sortait dehors ou non. Sauf le jour fatidique de ma libération. Il revint là où j'étais séquestré en s'extasiant. Moi, je jouissais beaucoup moins de ce que je pensais comprendre : apparemment, il était parvenu à piéger Darren et Mr Crepsley pour qu'ils viennent me libérer. Je ne pouvais concevoir que l'on puisse risquer sa vie pour moi, j'aurais préféré mourir plutôt que mettre la vie de Darren en danger. Seulement là, j'étais largement dans une situation qui m'empêchait de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit pour les dissuader de venir me sauver. Il fallait que je me sorte de là par moi-même. Malheureusement, Murlough n'avait pas prévu de me laisser libre de penser. Il s'approcha de moi avec son sourire démoniaque, me pressa les joues avec ses doigts boudinés et sales. Il ne voulait pas me permettre de gâcher son plan en indiquant aux deux vampires où je trouvais par mes appels à l'aide. Il prit donc le chiffon dont il avait fait usage plusieurs jours auparavant et me bâillonna avec. Et pour être sûr que je puisse émettre aucun son, il me souffla son gaz soporifique en pleine narine. Une fois de plus, je sombrai dans les limbes du sommeil.

Je repris connaissance en entendant la voix, ou plutôt le cri, de Darren. Le son ne m'apparaissait pas lointain, mais au contraire très proche. A demi-endormi encore, je ne compris que quelques fragments de discours, assez pour comprendre que Darren me croyait mort. J'émis un faible « Darren » avant de porter mon regard sur lui. Il se trouvait désormais dans la même position que moi, à ceci près que ses liens étaient d'épaisse chaînes de fer. Je vous jure que voir l'homme de votre vie entravé par des chaînes quand vous ce sont de simples cordes, votre virilité et amour-propre en prend un sacré coup. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui demander ce qu'il faisait ici. Il n'aurait pas dû se mettre en danger pour moi. De son côté, le gros violet était aux anges : il avait deux appâts pour amener Larten Crepsley à se montrer qui visiblement le gênait énormément. Pour fêter sa capture, Murlough songea goûter le sang de Darren, ce qui me mit face à ce que je craignais , il allait arriver malheur à Darren. Mais heureusement pour lui, comme mon vampire le rappela au vampaneze, il était impossible que ce gros sac puisse boire son sang : un vampaneze ne peut boire le sang d'un vampire, et réciproquement. Puis pour mettre une sorte de pression psychologique, il menaça Darren de boire mon sang et mis son couteau sous ma gorge en guise de menace. Même si je savais que je ne risquais rien sur le plan sanguin, je n'appréciais pas vraiment d'avoir à nouveau une lame rouillée sur le cou. Mais une fois de plus, Darren mis à mal le plan de Murlough en prouvant qu'il savait que comme un vampire, un vampaneze ne pouvait pas boire du sang de serpent. Vous imaginez le pauvre chou : on l'empêchait de se nourrir! J'arrivais presque à avoir pitié de ce pauvre monstre abject...

Mais à force de rencontrer des obstacles, Murlough commença à s'énerver, et je pressentais que ce n'était pas une grande idée de voir cette créature en colère, surtout quand on n'est pas dans la possibilité de se défendre, alors je conseilla à Darren de ne pas continuer à l'énerver. Darren voulut me rassurer en m'assurant que Mr Crepsley allait arriver dans peu de temps. Il aurait pu réussir, si seulement il n'avait pas eu une réaction peu rassurante : il se figea, les yeux exorbités. Il se mit à réfléchir, et quelques secondes après il eut un rire sarcastique. Je ne sais plus exactement ce que Darren et Murlough ont échangé comme parole, mais dans mon souvenir Darren disait au vampaneze que Mr Crepsley nous avait déjà utilisé, lui et moi, comme outil pour chasser Murlough en prétextant que s'il tuait Darren, comme il était semi-vampire, cela donnerait une raison aux vampires de tuer Murlough sans risquer de créer une guerre avec les vampanezes. Je ne pouvais croire que Mr Crepsley soit aussi cruel, mais après tout il avait été mandaté par les généraux vampires pour tuer le meurtrier des humains, l'hypothèse de son assistant était tout à fait crédible.

Fou de rage que le vampire se soit joué de lui, Murlough décida en représailles de me tuer. Remarquez, depuis que je me suis réveillé la tête en bas, je m'attendais à passer de vie à trépas, mais cela n'empêchait que j'avais peur que ces menaces soient mises à exécution. A cet instant, Darren proposa que sa vie soit échangée contre la mienne, mais comme lui rappela le vampaneze c'était une proposition stupide vu que Darren ne pouvait pas mourir de sa main. Et là, le semi-vampire fit la proposition la plus choquante que je n'avais jusqu'alors jamais entendu : que ce soit la vie de Debby qui soit prise à la place de la mienne. J'étais interdit. Comment pouvait-il faire une telle proposition? C'était abominable d'avoir juste penser une seule seconde à cette éventualité. Même si j'en voulais à cette fille de m'avoir pris mon coeur, je n'avais jamais souhaité un seul instant qu'il lui arrive malheur. Non, Darren ne pouvait pas dire cela sérieusement, il devait avoir un plan derrière la tête. Oui, il devait avoir prévu avec Mr Crepsley de tuer Murlough quand celui-ci le détacherait en pensant aller chez cette fille. Pourtant tout son discours prouvait qu'il était sérieux : il allait vraiment offrir en sacrifice Debby pour simplement nous permettre de nous échapper. Je ne pouvais croire qu'il voyait sa petite amie de la même façon que Murlough m'avait vu : un morceau de viande tout juste bon à servir de repas. Comme il fallait s'y attendre, le vampaneze accepta la proposition.

Après avoir été détaché, Darren me dit comme si de rien n'était que ce ne serait pas long et qu'on rentrerait vite ensemble au Cirque. Devant une telle désinvolture, je ne pus cacher la colère dans ma voix, en lui disant que je préférais mourir plutôt que de laisser Debbie être tuée à ma place, ce à quoi Darren répondit qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre choix. Je lui demandais ensuite comment il pouvait abandonner Debbie comme un simple animal, mais le dernier mot ne parvenait pas à sortir de ma gorge, ainsi le semi-vampire supposa que j'allais dire « être humain » et ajouta que j'étais son meilleur ami et elle une simple fille sur laquelle il avait flashé. Son meilleur ami. Ami... Pouvez-vous imaginer un seul instant à quel point ce simple mot a pu me faire mal? Il ne faisait pas ça par amour. Il faisait ça par amitié. Je n'étais rien de plus qu'un ami à ses yeux. Sans me dire « tu es l'homme de ma vie », il aurait pu dire « tu m'es largement plus précieux que toutes les Debbie du monde ». Non. Juste son meilleur ami. Il m'abandonnait aussi sur le plan amoureux. C'est donc cette fois avec une profonde tristesse que je rectifia « être humain » par « animal ». Et là, Darren crut bon de préciser que cela était la même chose pour un vampire. Je pris cette phrase comme une offense encore plus dure : j'étais donc moi aussi un animal à ses yeux? Comme la tristesse me rendait muet, Murlough et son prisonnier me quittèrent.

Durant presque une heure, je restais seul à pleurer en silence. Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer un seul instant Darren tenir des propos aussi blessant, aussi horrible. Il devenait à mes yeux pire que Murlough, ou du moins aussi abominable. Et je ne parle pas de Mr Crepsley qui s'était servi de Darren pour parvenir à ses fins. Il formait un magnifique duo de monstres sans âme. Même si Murlough tenait parole et vienne me libérer pour que Darren et moi puissions partir, je me jurai de ne plus adresser la parole à celui que j'avais pu aimé et qui m'avait trahi de la plus ignoble façon qui soit. Donc environ une heure après (j'avais pas mal perdu la notion du temps depuis ma captivité), j'entendis des bruits de pas. Mais je ne parvenais pas à reconnaître le bruit lourd des pas du vampaneze. Ceux-là n'étaient pas extrêmement légers, mais largement plus que ceux de mon kidnappeur. Je vis progressivement une silhouette se dessiner sur le mur de la pièce où je me trouvais, une ombre grande, carrée. Je n'avais aucun doute, ce ne pouvait être que Mr Crepsley. Il arriva en souriant. Je ne lui rendis pas son sourire. Je n'étais pas spécialement heureux de le voir.

« Si c'est Darren que vous cherchez, il est parti faire votre sale boulot en envoyant à la mort la pauvre créature qui a eu la sottise de lui faire confiance... comme moi en fait... »

A ces mots, le vampire perdit son sourire et se frotta la tête. Il me dit qu'il fallait qu'on ait une petite discussion avant de partir. Il me détacha, et au moment où mes pieds touchèrent le sol, je faillis tomber. Heureusement pour moi, Mr Crepsley me retint et me dit que c'était normal, mes muscles avaient perdu leur faculté de me permettre de tenir debout. Il me porta sur ses épaules et marcha doucement. Moi je restais silencieux, toujours outré par son attitude avec Darren et celle de Darren lui-même. Il dût sentir ma colère car il prit la parole.

« Evra... Sache que ce qu'a dit Darren devant toi était complètement faux. Jamais je ne vous ai trahi, ou utilisé. C'est Darren qui a eut l'idée d'utiliser un stratagème pour faire sortir Murlough de sa cachette. Debbie va très bien, Darren est allé manger chez elle avant de venir te sauver et les a drogués avec un somnifère. Je les ai mis, le temps de l'opération, en sécurité. Aucun mal ne leur a été fait. Murlough est mort. Nous sommes navrés de t'avoir fait penser que nous étions des monstres. C'était le seul moyen pour mettre cet assassin hors d'état de nuire tout en te libérant. Ton ami s'en veux terriblement. Il n'a pas osé venir, il a honte de ce qu'il t'a fait subir. Il m'a dit que tu pouvais totalement lui en vouloir, et qu'il comprendrait si tu ne voulais plus jamais lui parler. Il a même ajouté qu'il n'aurait pas assez de mille vies pour se faire pardonner. Crois-moi, il regrette énormément... et moi aussi. Si je vous avais fait confiance, tout ceci ne serait pas arrivé. Pardonne moi Evra, mais surtout, pardonne Darren. Tu es le seul ami qu'il lui reste. »

Comment pouvais-je réagir? Je ne savais plus quoi penser. Devais-je le croire? Je penses que s'il ne m'avait pas demandé de l'excuser, je ne l'aurais sans doute pas cru. Mais voir le grand vampire qu'il était me demander « pardon », c'était une preuve largement suffisante. Et je n'arrivais pas à oublier les paroles que Darren lui a transmis pour moi. Jamais Mr Crepsley n'aurait pu les inventer. Darren s'en voulait vraiment. Mais je ne comptais quand même pas renoncer aussi facilement. Je déclarai d'une voix forte et autoritaire que je les excusai, mais que son assistant n'était pas sorti d'affaire pour autant, il devrait subir mes moues boudeuses pendant au moins une heure. Cela fit rire Mr Crepsley. Une fois arrivée à l'extérieur, le vampire me posa sur le sol et me tint. Il me dit qu'il allait me tenir par l'épaule pendant que je reprenais le rythme de la marche. Nous ne dîmes rien durant la distance nous séparant de la gare, où nous allions prendre un train direction le lieu où s'était posé le Cirque du Freak. Parvenu à la gare, Mr Crepsley mit ses mains sur mes épaules et me regarda avec attention.

« Je sais que tu en veux encore un peu à Darren, mais ne sois pas trop sévère avec lui. Il a dû renoncer à une jeune fille qu'il aime. Il n'y a rien de plus dur au monde que de devoir quitter quelqu'un qu'on aime. Tu es encore jeune, mais un jour tu comprendras. »

Je détournai le regard. Il me tapota l'épaule en me disant que je ne devais pas non plus culpabilisé. Je ne le repris pas. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que je comprenais ce que vivait Darren, mais que moi je lui ai dit « adieu » alors qu'il m'attend sur un quai de gare. Avant de rejoindre Darren, je demanda à son mentor s'il m'était possible d'aller aux toilettes. J'en ressortis les yeux rouges. Devant le lavabo, Mr Crepsley me mit des bandages et des pansements, à cause de mes mauvais traitements subis lors de ma séquestration. Puis nous montâmes dans le train où nous attendait Darren.

En le voyant me sourire, je levais la tête en l'air, croisa mes bras et m'assit à côté de lui tout en prenant garde de ne pas le regarder. Darren s'excusa platement de m'avoir menti et de m'avoir impliqué dans l'histoire. Je lui répondis qu'il pouvait s'excuser, que j'ai bien cru qu'il était devenu fou en voulant sacrifier Debbie. Il rit, voyant que je faisais exprès d'avoir l'air en colère, et ajouta que c'est sans doute ma colère qui a rendu davantage crédible son mensonge. Je posa mon regard sur lui, en prenant un air fier. A ce moment-là, Darren prit quelque chose dans son sac, me le tendit en ajoutant « Joyeux noël ». Je pris l'objet emballé, l'examina et l'ouvrit. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux : c'était un baladeur CD avec l'album du groupe que j'avais découvert à la télévision. J'étais très ému. C'était la première fois que l'on m'offrait un cadeau de noël. Je sentis l'émotion me submerger, mais les larmes montantes devinrent vite des rires en voyant le cadeau que Darren fit à son mentor : des lunettes de soleil! C'était hilarant de voir quelqu'un d'aussi noble que Larten Crepsley porter des lunettes de soleil destinées à des jeunes branchés!

Je m'en voulais de ne pas avoir de cadeau à offrir à Darren, mais il me dit qu'il avait déjà son cadeau. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment. Il se pencha vers moi et me fit une accolade franche et virile. Une accolade d'ami. Je n'allais pas cracher dessus et l'accepta avec joie. Pendant ce câlin amical, Darren glissa discrètement un papier dans mon col de t-shirt. Faisant mine de me frotter la tête, je récupérai le papier. Après avoir sorti le baladeur et inséré le CD dedans, je lis le papier. Après lecture, je posai ma tête contre l'épaule de Darren, un sourire aux lèvres.

Ce souvenir m'a fait recherché ce papier. Même plus de cinquante ans après, la joie qu'il me procure est toujours intacte quand je le lis. Je met fin à ce chapitre, je me sens fatigué après toute cette écriture. Je vais m'assoupir avec un sourire tel que celui que j'eus dans ce train, en ayant en tête ces quelques mots :

« J'ai été sincère sur un point : Debbie n'était qu'une fille sur lequel j'avais flashé. Toi, tu es beaucoup plus... Je n'aurais pu supporter de te perdre sans avoir tenté de te sauver. Je t'aime »


End file.
